


Alive

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Military Backstory, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Sexual Tension, So much mud, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: He said it just because. A name which had become a myth since Levi had last seen him falling from the sky. Erwin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This started as a drabble prompt 'You're Alive?!' and I kind of made a whole world up for this. Oops. I don't know how long it will be but I've always had an interest in those Chris Ryan kind of programmes, all mud and elite soldiers and making the best of a shitty situation. So this was born! 
> 
> It's a modern setting but with no specific location or conflict in mind. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Wet feet, heavy pack, sweaty skin. Erwin fought his way through the undergrowth, mentally noting each point of interest as a marker. He hadn't been this way before and Erwin hefted his bag higher, sure that he was nearing something important. 

Mosquitos buzzed around him, their steady drones his only companion for over two weeks now. It was still infinitely better than coming across hostiles so Erwin was as content as could be, given the situation - he had plenty of albeit tasteless rations, a map memorised in his mind and the stars to guide him. 

Each night, Erwin took stock. Planned his next day's exploration based on the heavens and he tried to make the most of it, appreciated the silence and a lack of civilisation. 

But in the end, Erwin was well aware of the stakes, aware of his mission, which admittedly had taken a drastic turn. He was resourceful though, quick witted and trained for all of these circumstances apart from a certain element, one thing he hadn't banked upon. 

His drive to rectify this pushed Erwin onwards, kept him trudging further despite soggy socks and an aching back. Honestly he had no idea if he'd be successful, but he wouldn't allow desperation or defeat, not on his watch. Not ever. 

Using last night's stars as a mental compass, Erwin pounded eastwards, making for what he believed to be the most sensible goal. Buildings. He'd seen them on his map before it had been cruelly ripped from his hands during a monstrous storm last week, luckily the only casualty that day, and ever since then Erwin had his new mission. 

If. 

It was all ifs, suppositions and hearsay, hope and wishes. 

But maybe. Just maybe. 

Erwin grabbed hold of that 'maybe' and strangled the life out of it, ignored pain and walked beyond fatigue. A man with a purpose was better than a man with nothing, after all. 

Evening was falling, crisp and fresh, small pockets of mist forming at the base of towering trees as crickets chirped their friendly call, birds giving a last melody before sleep overcame them. Erwin moved. He sought. He climbed across roots and waded through thorns, stopping briefly to chew on some dried meat for dinner. 

Sitting on a mossy rock, Erwin popped a capsule in his mouth and drank it down with collected rain water, his canteen less than half full now. Vitamins and sustenance were paramount to keep his body going; adding fuel and essential nutrients was the best course of action in these predicaments, Erwin knew this, however each swallow of food brought him no joy. Rations were fine, acceptable, expected. Eating alone was not. 

Someone once told him that eating is a necessity, cooking is an art, but Erwin begged to differ. To eat a meal together, share stories and enjoy…

Erwin rose with a grunt, his knees cracking and toes waterlogged. He had perhaps an hour of light remaining, hoping to cover a mile in that time. Every squelching step filled his boots further, the chilled air curling into Erwin's lungs with each steady breath and he felt alive, surrounded by nature and leaving nothing behind to tell of his presence. 

Another lone night beckoned, distant animals calling with lilting tones - Erwin knew they were far enough away to pose no threat and he concentrated on his own journey, eyes keen and senses high. 

At first he believed it was just a trick of the dimming light, fog swirling from the banks of the river, then Erwin looked again. Smoke. Definitely smoke. 

He stilled his thumping heart, swallowed down excitement and worked with his head, trying not to get too jittery. Could be anyone. Enemy. Indigenous local. Drug runners. Military. Levi. 

A spark shot through Erwin at the last option, started in his gut and ended at his cold ears, warmth spreading from anticipation as he knelt silently, pocket binoculars pulled from his belt. 

Only smoke. No camp. No life. Random forest fire? But no flames, either. No twigs cracking under the strain of being burnt to ash. Nothing. 

Erwin realised his mistake just as the feeling of hard metal rested against the back of his head, round and heavy. Lifting his hands slowly, Erwin's mind raced with possibilities and excuses, the weight of his own weapon hanging uselessly against his thigh. He could try and disarm the person behind, talk his way into gaining the upper hand, use brute force, all viable methods. Before he could put any solid plan in place, his assailant spoke. 

"Rookie move." 

"What the…?" 

He spun on one knee, looking up into the barrel of a gun he knew all too well, had spent countless hours watching it being taken apart and cleaned meticulously, put back together with reverence and careful fingers. Erwin sagged, two weeks of searching finally at an end. 

"Levi…you're alive?!" 

"Of course I'm fucking alive. Get the hell up, you're kneeling in a shitty puddle, Erwin." 

His name jarred Erwin from a frozen gape and he was on his feet, rising quickly, arms out to scoop up the man he'd been tracking for so long. 

"Fuck…Levi." 

Erwin held him close, tight, never wanting to let go and his body seemed to give in, calf muscles shaking. For two weeks he didn't stop, wouldn't stop, but now he could rest. 

"Come on, I have a camp. Food." Levi shouldered Erwin's dead weight with a huff, practically dragging him through leaves and wet mulch, glancing to check that he was actually real. He couldn't see those deep blue eyes as Erwin's lids had shut but he could feel him, muscle and sweat, tangible and very much in existence. "Erwin." 

He said it just because. A name which had become a myth since Levi had last seen him falling from the sky. Erwin. 

They reached camp and Erwin cracked his weary eyes open, gasping slightly despite knowing how Levi could magic a castle from a heap of shit. A fire pit took centre stage, lidded and smokeless and he snorted once, shaking his head. 

"You diverted the smoke through a tunnel." 

"Well, yea. Didn't want to lead everyone straight to my fucking door step." The area was set into a nook in the land, beneath the side of a rocky outcrop, sheltered by trees and a large mound of earth. Levi pointed with his chin. "Old animal warrens in there. Used them." 

"Good thinking." 

Erwin was mesmerised as Levi set him down on a pile of sleeping bags, all kept dry and safe where they lay atop wooden pallets. A make-shift couch. 

"Get those boots off. You've probably given yourself trench foot."

Watching closely, Erwin followed the natural curve of camp, noted a tarp and Levi's ragged green parachute tied to branches as a roof, the small serviceable tent beneath which was also protected by more crates, no chance of a soaked awakening. Sticks had been arranged in tripods, sturdy bags hanging from them all around, likely housing supplies and well out of the reach of animals and mud. Water bottles dangled from trees, collecting the rain for drinking water, pots and pans stacked neatly on rocks. Erwin wouldn't have been surprised to see a fully working kitchen at this point and he laughed, easing his right boot off. 

"You've been busy." 

Levi regarded him, owlish, rooting through bags and he approached where Erwin sat rubbing his feet, their colour luckily still pink even if they were all wrinkled and damp. 

"So have you." He crouched, wrapping a towel around Erwin's soles with a scowl. "You walked too much. Should've rested and let them dry out." 

He was right, Erwin agreed, but he didn't work that way. It was more Levi's style to hunker down and wait it out, whereas Erwin was a mover. This reason amongst many others simply stood to prove why they worked so well together - if they'd both been searching for one another in this vast expanse of forest, chances are they would have failed. To have one static party and one mobile always had better odds. 

"You," drawled Levi with an affected solemn voice. "You have ants in your pants. Always have done." 

He massaged through the towel, Erwin's laugh turning into a pleasant moan. 

"Jesus…"

"Do you remember that time we were supposed to camp in your dad's back garden?" 

"Y-yea…that was nearly…thirty years ago…" 

Erwin closed his eyes again and liquified under Levi's touch, a faint drumming of rain starting up on the tarp. 

"You're still the same. Wouldn't sit down. Had to check the ropes, the stars, take a piss, get cookies. Couldn't just stay put and go to fucking sleep." 

Levi let his mind wander, the soothing sound of water allowing him to consider life, their lives. They grew up together, enlisted together, fought together. Faced death. Saved each other countless times. Worked as one yet they weren't able to commit to anything more. It was more than many people had, he supposed, but he did long for something deeper. This kind of profession made it extremely difficult. 

As darkness started to envelop their little haven, Levi shook the chill from his bones and spoke quietly. 

"Did you see anyone? Signs of life?"

"No, nothing." 

"Hmm." He shrugged, suddenly colder than he had been for the past fortnight, Erwin's feet cradled in his calloused hands. "Might be alright then." 

"What might be?" Erwin looked down, used the last rays of dim light to try and assess what Levi had experienced during their time apart. "You seem to have seen some people at least?" 

Levi wasn't wearing the standard black attire anymore, Erwin's plain uniform and waterproof coat not mirrored in his counterpart. Instead, Levi was wrapped in tight dark jeans, an oversized burgundy sweater and a bottle green wax jacket, looking like quite the country farmer and Erwin smiled to himself. 

"Nope. Not a single fucker." 

Erwin raised a brow in query, aware of just how many supplies were stacked behind him and he couldn't fathom the reason for their presence other than a nearby town. 

"But…" 

"I'll explain later. Now you need to eat and get warmed up." Handing dry socks to Erwin, Levi stood and rubbed his palms together. "I'm pretty sure there's no one out here for miles." 

Taking that chance, Levi lifted the lid on his fire pit and gathered some larger logs from beneath a plastic sheet, intending on getting a real inferno going. He worked in silence, stoking the fire with a long stick and basking in the heat that ripped at his face, made his eyes hurt. It was borderline unbearable however all this time with freezing nights had taken its toll. 

His cheeks turned red, hair lit up in orange glows and Erwin stared at the silhouette before him, marvelling at the speed and dexterity with which Levi moved. And he did like to watch him move, perhaps a bit too much, torturing himself over and over through daydreams and lonely bedtimes. No matter where they were, where fate had taken them, for Erwin it always came back to Levi. It was a sense of returning home. 

Erwin sat on his throne of sleeping bags, cross legged and shoe-less, his jacket now peeled off. Levi snatched it up and hung it by the fire, shoved two branches nearby for each of Erwin's boots, added another sweater to the washing line too. 

Neither of them spoke, caught up by flames and Erwin gazed within the pit, his body finally feeling like something more human. He cracked his neck side to side, rolled it, let muscles relax and his stomach unclench. Everything was fine now. They might be in the ass-end of nowhere with no way to contact anyone, but together they could conquer the world. 

Levi was stirring tins of food into a large pan, rice, beans and meat, actual food and Erwin sighed heavily, his gratitude radiating in waves. The prospect of losing Levi always had a prominent place in his mind, a very real place, and no matter how many times Erwin told his brain that he'd never give up hope, there remained a seed of acknowledgement. Though here they were, cooking up a meal in a dry camp with warm clean clothing. It could have ended much differently and Erwin shivered despite his warmth. 

Dinner was served in regular square metal dishes, military issue, small forks digging into the hearty offering. Levi had thrust a can of weak beer into Erwin's hand, the pair munching and sipping until nothing was left but empty plates. 

Over another beer, Levi joined Erwin on the soft pile and kicked his boots off, sitting near enough to touch thighs. Pounding rain dampened their hushed voices, the fire heating up a pot of water now and they caught up on their time apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Amidst the patter of raindrops and the curl of rising smoke, they took turns, Erwin first. He wiggled his thankfully dry toes into soft cotton and tried to ignore all of his questions, Levi's earnest face lit softly by the dwindling fire. 

Two weeks ago their lives were turned sideways, more so than usual. They'd seen conflicts, survived battles and moved silently through enemy compounds, but neither of them had ever experienced such a dramatic curve. 

Two weeks ago, the helicopter they were travelling in was shot down. 

The pilot had seen it coming on his radar, gave the fraught call to deploy emergency parachutes and get the fuck out before it was too late. They'd been trained for this, however the actual reality proved to be a total nightmare, tight lips and nods shared to hide the beating of fearful hearts. Adrenaline running high, the pair leapt towards a dark green canopy, leaving the fated pilot to his unfortunate end. Not enough time, never enough time…

Impact waves ripped through them, the rushing air stealing oxygen from their lungs, eyes watering and Levi was able to look to his left, saw Erwin plummeting downwards in a struggle of limbs and torn parachute lines. Then he was gone. Swallowed up by the trees, lost. 

Erwin sighed, chugging back on his beer to the beat of rain on tarp. 

"I thought I was dead."

"So did I." 

Levi kept his stare low, didn't dare look up from the can in his grip and he flexed his jaw, steady and expressionless. Erwin considered reaching out, a squeeze to a shoulder perhaps, but he couldn't move. 

"I…I was lucky." He clenched his fist around metal to betray the tremors, Erwin letting his nerves out finally. "My chute got caught in the branches. I must've hung there for a few hours. Couldn't reach my knife." 

Taking a shaking breath, Erwin continued, explaining his unceremonious fall to earth, his bruised ass and even more bruised ego, the exact opposite as to how the general public would imagine an elite soldier behaving. He thought he heard a small laugh, Levi's face impassive and Erwin threw an elbow to his side, nudging Levi kindly. 

"I know you land like a cat Levi, but we can't all have your grace." 

"Sorry. Carry on." 

Keeping the threat of death masked beneath frivolity came easy after years of doing so, countless instances of gallows humour under their belts. 

The story progressed and Levi listened intently to Erwin's focussed journey through humid days and chilly nights, sleeping mere hours in a quickly assembled hammock to keep out of stagnant pools of water, living off rations and never giving up. His lost map caused him no hindrance, their mission having been well researched and Erwin's unsurpassable knowledge of the stars kept him true. 

One particularly bleak evening had ended with a rocky bed and a stone-cold core, Erwin's tired lids barely able to stay open as he counted the flecks of light in the sky for comfort. He omitted one fact though, left out how he'd seen Levi's eyes in those twinkling bodies - to admit that he'd been driven by Levi wouldn't be false, yet it felt childish to say so. 

Erwin's tale ended with Levi's gun to his head, lured by the redirected smoke and he stretched, knees popping. 

"And that's it. Not greatly eventful." 

Levi nodded slowly, finishing his beer off with a last gulp and he drew his legs up, hugging them tight. 

"I knew you'd find me." 

They gazed into the fire pit, letting their situation settle in with morbid certainty. No one would come looking. They were ghosts, not even listed as being in this part of the world, alone and adrift. Just how they liked it. 

"Well, I didn't have anything better to do." Erwin grinned, his teeth shining in the dim orange glow. "And I couldn't let you keep house here all on your own." 

"Keep house?" Levi stiffened and shot a withering look to his left, glared from beneath thin brows. "Fuck you." 

"Yea yea." 

A soothing mist of companionship hung over the camp, old friends sharing what might have been a disaster and turning it into just another day in the office. Levi trusted Erwin with his life, had laid it in his hands many a time, held Erwin's too and with that came a level of understanding which couldn't be explained. 

Levi smirked, found it the perfect moment to reminisce and he rested his chin on his knees, staring off into the thick trunks that surrounded them. 

"Hey. Do you remember that time we had to use a bucket…" 

"No, Levi. Don't. We promised to never speak of that." 

A bark of laughter escaped Levi's lips, the past fortnight's stress and exertion leaving him pliable, relaxed. No, not the past fortnight. Erwin. Nothing else could inspire this feeling of belonging and he coughed once, sure that his thoughts were out there as a physical tell. 

"Anyway." Levi sniffed, business-like, before slipping his unlaced boots on. "Another beer?" 

Erwin gauged the time of night, gauged his exhaustion and weighed it up against the need to have this reunion. 

"Sure." 

Levi hopped down from their perch, feet scuffing over to where bags were dotted about and he returned swiftly, warm-ish beer served with a shrug. 

"I got three crates of this shit so you'd better like it." 

"Thanks, Levi." 

"To luck." 

"Luck." 

Their toast lingered, cans held together for three beats of the heart, three long beats. Levi toed his boots away, legs folded underneath him as he broke the spell, his turn. 

"It started out like shit. Fucking wind. I watched you drop." Watched you die. Watched you die. "Then I couldn't control it. Shitty fucking wind." 

Given the terrain, it took Levi a while to find a decent spot to set up a viable hub, many failed attempts and temporary homes behind him. Each one was cleared and returned to nature, nothing left over to be discovered. 

"I think we ended up about two hundred miles apart." 

Rather than migrating towards Erwin, Levi used common sense in place of need. Worked with a level head and a survival instinct. It's what he was taught to do, had it running in his veins but to say he hadn't wanted to crash recklessly through the jungle to find Erwin would be a lie. Levi fought that emotion every day, kept himself busy and stuck to the plan, only to find each night as desolate as the last. 

He'd never confess it, vowed to leave Erwin safe and uncomplicated no matter how damn hard that was. Erwin's life was worth more than his stupid desires. 

"I found something." Levi was instantly agitated, clearly about to lay the punchline down and Erwin sat up, his ears burning. "A big fucking something." 

It came as no suprise to Erwin. He'd witnessed Levi's ability to sniff out opportunity before and he leaned in, completely rapt. 

"What did you find?" 

"A town." He paused, maybe for effect. "A deserted town." 

Erwin let out a low whistle, his bearings immediately making much more sense. 

"You didn't?"

"I fucking did." 

Erwin's internal compass could put shame to any usual means of navigation and he swiftly calculated their almost exact location, pinned them down within a matter of a few miles. 

"That means…" 

"Yep." 

They looked at one another, the reality collapsing in around them. Levi had come to terms with this already, went through his own rage and confusion, screamed at the sky for more than one reason and now it fell on Erwin, his lips moving soundlessly at first. 

"But…no. No, that can't be true. Levi?" 

It broke Levi's heart to see the life sucked from usually sparkling eyes, his form crumpling as Erwin's whole existence was called into question, the hurt and pain emblazoned on his expression like a brand. Honestly, Levi would rather be torn into shreds than see that look again and he gulped at the lump forming in his throat, glancing anywhere but the betrayal on Erwin's face. 

"Fuck. No. It's…why, Levi?" Erwin sat up abruptly, his hand clamping round Levi's chin and he forced eye contact, softening his grip when he saw familiar melancholy in pale grey. "Why?" 

His whisper felt louder than any weapon fire, cutting right through camp and it brought the temperature down a few degrees. Levi shook a little, pressed against the palm cupping his cheek with a rueful smile. 

"How else were they supposed to shut us up?" 

Erwin was on the move, pacing in his new socks, dirtying them and soaking his feet once again. He didn't care, his left hand buzzing and brain misfiring. Levi made sense and he knew this day would come, however it didn't provide any comfort. After everything they'd done for their country, everything they'd given and sacrificed, asking for nothing…this was the thanks? 

"Bastards." 

He took all the anger, the years, the times he'd seen Levi nearly die and Erwin balled a fist, launching towards the wall of stone. Once. Twice. Five punches, five snarls for the five horrific moments when Erwin had been sure he'd heard Levi's final breath. 

"No!" 

Erwin rested his forehead against cool rock, chest hitching and he concentrated on gathering his wits, the initial burst of hatred out of his system. A hand appeared at Erwin's arm, light yet so solid and it flexed once, told him to move. 

Levi led him back to the fire, back to the sleeping bags and Erwin sat sullenly, his brows low and lungs still begging to let a fractured growl shake all the way to the moon. He panted audibly as Levi crouched, peeling away ruined socks in silence. Boiling water was mixed with some cold and Levi gently lifted Erwin's feet into a basin before standing to take his hand, the bloody knuckles blossoming into violent bruises to match Levi's fading ones. 

He held his own fist up beside Erwin's, made him look. 

"See?" Levi clasped Erwin's wrist, dug his fingers in to the pulse. "This is all they get from us now. Nothing else. Not a solitary fucking thing." 

Erwin stared up, caught the spark of defiance in Levi's eyes and he nodded once. No more blood would be shed for those who wanted them gone, hushed, muted. It wasn't worth it. 

"Alright." Erwin felt Levi unwind ever so slightly, noted the tension leaving and he shrugged, at a bit of a loss now. "So, what? We were meant to die in that explosion?" 

"Probably." 

"And even if we didn't, all of the co-ordinates were wrong." 

Their situation had changed from basic survival to something much more sinister, Levi's hand still looped around Erwin's wrist and he gave a dark summary. 

"Our maps showed somewhere else. Those buildings you tracked didn't exist. We're so far off course that we've actually ended up where we were supposed to be." Levi snorted, joyless. "How's that for fucking irony?" 

The brief was simple - infiltrate the abandoned town, locate intel, rendezvous for extraction. During his time alone Levi had played it all over and over, every possible scenario, every conceivable reason and he always came to the same conclusion, one which Erwin seemed to have arrived at too. 

Plan A had been to blow them to pieces. 

Plan B was more intricate. 

Control had supplied them with maps, their co-ordinates, the photographs and layout, everything, but not for the place they were truly destined for. Allowing the pair to carry out research had been a clever addition too, gave them a real location with real facts. How would they ever know they'd landed somewhere else until it was too late? 

But fate was kind for once, the masterminds of this plan not taking into account such an easterly wind or Erwin's tenacity. 

"They wanted us maybe three hundred miles west of here." 

Erwin frowned, using his knowledge of the area to scour mental records and Levi realised he was just standing there holding tight to Erwin's wrist. 

"Let me clean your hand up." 

Feet still soaking in the warm water, Erwin hummed as Levi hurried off to delve into his multitude of bags, searching for medical supplies. 

Three hundred miles. Three hundred...

"And you're sure the town near here is the town where we were meant to find the intel?" 

"Positive. I remember the satellite pictures." Levi started to wipe Erwin's knuckles with antiseptic, made sure all the dirt was removed. "One road in and out. The tower. The fences." 

Erwin nodded and hummed again, a light beginning to glow in his eyes and Levi waited patiently, bandaging swollen skin with practised motions. 

"Well then." Erwin grinned, a hint of uncharacteristic fear pulling at his lips. "I got lucky again. We did." 

"How so?" Levi had halted, palm laid across white cotton and he watched the colour drain from Erwin's face, not even the fire hiding that sickly pallor. "Tell me." 

He'd calculated right, had to have, Levi's wavering voice suggesting that he may be close to discovering their intended drop point too. Erwin looked up, held Levi's gaze with disbelief. 

"If I'd have gone west, if I hadn't seen you disappearing in the other direction…" 

"What, Erwin? Just fucking say it."

"I would be dead." Wood popped and the rain drove downwards in torrents, deafeningly heavy as Erwin licked his lower lip. "We were supposed to land right in the middle of this place. Right on top of the militant base. And we both know that I'm their least favourite person."

"Fucking understatement." 

Three years ago they'd been instrumental in freeing hostages from the militants' other location north of here, with Erwin taking a main and unfortunately visible role. The price on his head was phenomenal, Levi's not far behind and the bitter taste of deception sat like acid on their tongues, their world feeling instantly bigger. 

"I suppose thats all of our luck used up now." 

"Don't say that, Erwin." Levi snapped sharply, his grip tightening whilst images of potential torture and agony painted his vision a violent red. "Fuck them. Fuck them all." 

He stormed off, shaking away the inevitable fate which they'd narrowly avoided. All he ever had was Erwin, all he ever needed was Erwin so to have this threat from within their own ranks disgusted Levi to the point of nausea, bile rising in his throat. He grumbled and clattered around, kicked out at tree roots and he fought the urge to use his fists again - two injured soldiers wouldn't do.

Men. 

That's what they were now. Just men. 

Levi's realisation calmed the fury within, helped him to see beyond stressy tantrums and he sighed, Erwin's frail voice drifting over.

"I think we could use another beer." 

They settled together again, the downpour easing off and Levi crossed his legs, drinks cracked open. 

"Last one. You don't want to be pissing all night." 

Erwin chuckled, his face strained yet accepting. He may see it differently come sunrise, but for now Erwin took his lot in life on the chin, grateful for dumb luck and strong bonds. Before he could make another toast though, Levi spoke again. 

"Talking of piss, there's a river over there." He flapped a hand southwards, expression grim. "If you shit up-stream I will kick you out of my fucking camp. Got it?" 

That set Erwin off into fits of giggles, wound so tightly and easily snapped, his sides aching. 

Rustling leaves halted all laughter and Erwin instinctively reached for his gun, Levi's warm hand holding him back. 

"It's ok." 

Twitching, Erwin kept one cautious finger on the barrell anyway and struggled to spot what was coming, faint snuffles and an irregular movement getting closer. Moonlight peeked out from behind black clouds to illuminate the new arrival, Erwin's relief audible. 

"Jesus, Levi. It's a fox?"

"Mm hmm." 

The animal was more akin to a dog really, dark dusky brown fur with a splash of auburn, the face distinctly canine in appearance. It's coat shone matted in the silvery glow, drenched by rain and slightly unsure of the presence of another human. Erwin remained still, breathlessly observing the way it's glassy eyes shot back and forth between him and Levi, how it sidled nearer as food was presented from a pale hand. 

Erwin guessed that the dry meat had come from Levi's pocket, the remnants of rations which he'd rather forget about now. Oddly delicate teeth snatched the offered morsel, held it carefully and the fox scurried away, leaving Erwin with unvoiced questions. Levi answered them succinctly in a matter-of-fact sentence.

"She has cubs." 

"Of course she does." 

Their eyes met through the hazy yellow fire light, Erwin's smile warmer than any flame and Levi's neck burned hot as lava. He'd never seen this look on Erwin before, Levi's spine pulsing in waves of white heat that left him short of breath, his finger tips numbed. Somehow he managed to speak, barking over to disguise the whimper hiding behind his lips. 

"What are you staring at? Creep." 

"I didn't know you had such a way with animals, Levi." 

"I can handle you, can't I?" 

"Yes, I suppose you can." 

An undercurrent still ran laced through their words, not helping Levi's heart rate at all so he tutted, deflecting by keeping busy. 

"You need new clothes." 

Erwin held an arm out, the plain uniform constricting around him like a hangman's noose, choking and oppressive. He exhaled slowly, ready to take the first step away from active duty. 

Levi tended the fire, poking and prodding to stir up the embers, another pot of water set to boil on the piece of metal grating while Erwin changed into a civilian outfit, Levi's stash offering clothing in two different sizes, including shoes. Pulling a dark blue sweater over his head, Erwin glanced towards the pit and Levi's outline, praise and thanks radiating from his soul. 

Levi foraged well, as usual, but to see an array of garments in Erwin's specific dimensions had an unexpected effect on him. Erwin felt like melting. 

Running a weary hand across his face, he winced at the rasping sound and Levi looked over his shoulder. 

"You always were threatening to grow a beard, Erwin." 

"Does it suit me?" 

"Hell no. You look fucking homeless." Levi worked at their dinner plates, cleaning them with liquid soap and recently boiled water, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. "You can shave tomorrow." 

"Yea, it is kind of itchy." 

Erwin scratched his chin, the absolute domesticity of the scene making him instantly tired and he yawned loudly, Levi's dishes resting on the lid of the now closed fire pit. Camp was shutting down for the night. 

Levi produced a small pouch from somewhere, held up an electric lamp and motioned with his chin, leading Erwin out into the trees. His boots barely made a sound, tip-toeing through leaves and twigs, fluid, knowing instinctively where to step. Erwin followed the light, followed his light, a man without whom he would be nothing. 

It wasn't dramatic to think this way, just simple fact - Levi kept him grounded and dampened reality all at once, gave sharp comment on the truth but allowed Erwin to live life in a dream, never pulling away. He couldn't have wished for a better comrade, Levi's strength and nurturing soul acting as a remedy for those times of need, his vision and impulse ready to sweep Erwin off his feet. 

They fit together. 

His musings were interrupted by a halt in movement and Erwin smiled, the small yet fast-running river gurgling in soothing watery whispers. Levi handed him a stick, plastic and smooth, his lamp brought closer to reveal a pink toothbrush. Erwin was grinning now as paste was squeezed out, both crouching to brush and rinse in the stream. 

"Jesus." 

Levi spat, smirking towards Erwin. 

"Good, isn't it?" 

"Heaven, Levi." 

No human could fully appreciate the complete bliss of cleaning one's teeth until they hadn't been able to for a while, a basic comfort that left a person feeling whole again and Erwin drank cold bracing water, his mouth reborn. He washed his face, the pair moving south slightly to relieve themselves in tandem, eyes dead ahead. 

Back northwards, they cleaned their hands and retuned to camp, the tent welcoming weary bodies with open arms and a multitude of blankets. Shoes were lined up at the entrance, coats rolled to one side and Levi zipped up, his lamp dimmed. 

"Do you have a perimeter set?" 

"Nah." 

Levi climbed into a sleeping bag, soft fabric providing padding beneath his bed and Erwin felt a burst of completeness as he wriggled into his own, the thoughtful inclusion making his heart almost soar. 

"You really did know that I'd find you, eh?" 

"Course." They lay in silence, the sounds of wilderness buzzing in the background as Levi sighed, mumbling lightly. "I honestly don't think there's anyone around. If the militia are to the west, government territory to the right, that leaves us stuck in the middle of no-man's land." 

"Stuck in the middle?" Erwin chewed his lip, unable to stop them peeling outwards into a laugh. "Clowns to the left of us, jokers to the right?" 

"Shut the fuck up, Erwin." 

He sniggered, whistling the chorus tunefully before returning to quiet contemplation. 

"Good night, Levi." 

"Night." A pause, heavy air waiting for the rest. "It's good to have you back." 

They drifted off to sleep within the space of mere minutes, exhausted and ready to recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope their situation makes sense, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some doodles for this chapter too
> 
> https://zedsdead1001.tumblr.com/post/170721567082/alive-eruri-fic-chapter-three

Last night had been cold, a chilly fog settling into the very bones but the morning was already shaping up for another scorching day, humidity levels high. Erwin cracked his eyes open, chirps and cries of birds reverberating around the tent, hair plastered to his forehead. Sweat gathered at Erwin's temples, his neck and crotch soaking, a groan escaping dry lips as he regretted wearing so many layers to bed. 

Peeling himself from the sleeping bag, he stretched tight muscles and spread his arms wide, unsurprised to see that Levi was already awake. Erwin slept well, yet had been aware of Levi travelling up and down all night, in and out of the tent numerous times, never the one to shut off just because the sun had said goodbye. 

Stickiness made Erwin grimace, a severe case of mugginess overcoming him and he reached for the zipper, ready to welcome some fresh air. 

It didn't arrive. 

Another wall of heat awaited outside, his eyes stinging with salty beads and he saw Levi standing over the fire pit, unlaced boots looking so large on his feet. He wore shorts, rather small black shorts, topped off with a white tshirt that could easily house them both, dark hair tied up in a knot at the back of his head. 

Erwin stifled a gasp, mesmerised for a moment at the vision before him. Levi looked so damn casual, hands on hips, staring down at boiling water. His bare legs were muscular and sturdy, perfectly formed and Erwin swallowed hard, sure that he'd just witnessed the most attractive sight in his whole life. 

"Morning, lazy." 

Levi's voice drawled across the thick atmosphere, an audible smirk on his lips and he turned to look over his shoulder, catching Erwin's gape. 

"Morning, Levi." Wearing an ill-concealed blush, Erwin struggled out of his sweater and sighed, slipping his feet into waiting shoes. "Nice and breezy today, huh?" 

"Yep. Another gloriously shitty start." Levi jabbed a thumb behind him, eyes back on the fire. "I suggest you find something looser." 

Erwin scuffed to sort through hanging bags, the damp air keeping everything at a certain level of moisture. Drips splattered overhead on the tarp, trees shedding themselves of yesterday's rain, the daylight dim and marred by stifling mist. He selected some baggy khaki shorts, a huge green vest and nothing else, clutching the outfit in his arms. Erwin needed to wash first, rid himself of the prickly heat and half-hard bulge in his pants, Levi's thighs still doing a variety of things to him. 

"Um…?" 

"Soap's in the brown bag. Towel in the white one." 

"Thanks." 

A blue towel was already strung up on a washing line, likely hours away from becoming dry in this weather and Erwin wondered when Levi had visited the river. In the dark? A few minutes ago? Without understanding why it actually mattered, Erwin walked away. 

The stream looked different, better, sparkling swirls of crystal that babbled and raced downwards. Erwin let the sound soothe him, eased his mind into the day - their situation demanded action of some kind, but when? How? Erwin often had his best ideas in the shower and he shrugged. Not quite a shower, but he could make do. 

A large boulder sat to one side, nature's table and Erwin smiled, noticing neatly placed items. A mirror, cut-throat razor and brush. He'd need to work carefully, the soap not as thick as usually required, however Erwin relished the prospect of a close, clean shave.

Clothes were folded, stacked on the rock and Erwin stepped into running water, the depth coming up to his knees. A quick check ensured no sharp stones or visible hazards so Erwin lowered his body down, cooled gloriously by the swift stream. 

He remained vigilant, ears catching every single sound - the fall of a leaf, irregularities in the flow, animals. Each was catalogued and marked safe, a good lather of soap worked into his hands with a satisfied grunt of approval, Erwin's skin treated to a wash for the first time since they'd left base. 

Base. Where was base now? Their homes? They had apartments, locations rarely used, seemingly always on the move so to have no static house wasn't new, but Erwin doubted they could return to any of those places. Of course the government would rather collapse in on itself before admitting their existence, yet their lives came with a price. Knowledge was power after all, and Erwin knew some terrible things. 

He bent, face dipping into the water and Erwin scrubbed his hair, cupped hands rinsing away two week's worth of grime. His appearance must've been shocking yesterday, kneeling in a muddy puddle and haggard, but Levi's expression had held only relief. Erwin would take that look to the grave, wide eyes and parted lips staring down at him in joyful shock. 

Levi gave little away, his eyes usually the only sign of true emotion, eyes that Erwin liked to think he understood deeply. They could hold whole conversations with a simple glance, in tune and operating seamlessly, so why was it such a struggle for them to admit any feelings? 

Erwin reached out, propping the mirror on the river bank as he covered his chin in thick creamy suds, the blade sliding down his cheek with wonderful ease. 

Maybe it was for the best, he decided. All the years of bitten tongues and touches that never came. Maybe they were right to keep it professional. Maybe.

Angling correctly, Erwin caught the last patches of stubble and sighed. 

Maybe. 

For all he knew, Levi could have someone already, back at home or in another country, a thought that flared up unwanted jealousy in Erwin's chest. When inactive, they admittedly spent most of their free time together, but there was always room for another. A partner. A lover. Flesh shared, intimacy, desires. 

Erwin's own needs had been self-fulfilled for quite a while now - he required trust, a connection, a bond, not content with simple hook-ups and lies. Relationships were built on honesty, a mantra that Erwin lived by, and no one but Levi knew him well enough to allow such freedom. He couldn't stomach the prospect of disappearing for weeks, only to return with a smile and a 'wow, that business trip was long', couldn't handle the deceit which came hand in hand with their jobs. 

Could Levi? 

The river no longer provided solace, Erwin's mood now as dark as mud and he stood, drying off swiftly. He'd wound himself up spectacularly, gotten completely off course and achieved nothing, all facts that served to deepen his bleak thoughts. It would consume him, slowly. Daily. Eat away at Erwin's insides until his wits were compromised. He had to stop this. 

Dressed as if on a beach holiday with ridiculously contrasting smart hiking shoes, Erwin strode back to camp, a cloud hanging over his mind. 

Levi was sitting on the 'couch', his lithe legs dangling over the edge, tshirt slipped down to expose one shoulder and he watched silently as Erwin pegged his towel up to dry, yesterday's clothes placed inside the tent. 

He knew. 

He always knew. Erwin could feel studious eyes on him, never questioning, just observing and it drove him crazy, all of his movements being carefully calculated by soft grey. 

"Coffee's ready." 

Levi spoke in a mildly sing-song voice, nonchalant and light, keeping to himself and not prying. Erwin picked up a tin mug, stared into the dark liquid whilst wondering how to go about this. 

Levi waited. Patient. Excruciatingly calm. Minutes ticked by and Erwin felt his skin crawl with anxiety, desperate not to blow and blurt out nonsense but those eyes, those damn eyes…

"I'm cooking some breakfast too, Erwin. Got a long walk today so…" 

"Is there anyone waiting for you?" 

"Pardon?" 

He'd done it all wrong, broken under that gaze and Erwin clutched his damp hair, slumping down to sit beside Levi. He tried to seem collected, conversational, sipping coffee with affected breeziness. 

"I mean back home." Wherever that is. "Anyone, you know…special? Wondering where you are?" 

"Erwin? How long have you known me?" 

Erwin shrugged, avoiding Levi's glare. 

"I can't even take a shit without you knowing about it, so don't you think you'd also know if I had some poor fucker waiting for me?" 

Erwin shrugged again, less sullen this time and he smiled. If he'd gauged the time of day correctly, then Levi's scheduled toilet visit was actually imminent and he laughed lightly. 

"True." 

"Is that what you've been all broody about? Jesus, Erwin." Levi sighed and kicked his legs, swinging them side to side as he stared off into the trees wistfully. "I've barely even spoken to anyone in years. Apart from you, you big dumb idiot." 

"I'm not dumb, Levi. I was just worried that someone might be missing you. That's all." 

Cool. Smooth. Fucking lies.

"Mmm." Levi drank the last of his coffee, mumbling over with strained curiosity. "Why? Anyone waiting for you?" 

"Me? No." Erwin grinned, held up his right hand. "We're never apart." 

"Gross." 

Erwin cackled, his spirits lifted as Levi hopped down, stalking over to the fire and muttering about inappropriate information. 

"Thanks for the razor, Levi." 

"Whatever. Disgusting. I need a shit." 

That made Erwin bellow out a laugh, birds fleeing the scene and Levi strode past him, disappearing northwards with a paper bag and a roll of toilet tissue. It made Erwin suddenly wonder about the trash situation. Some things could be burnt into nothing, others not so easily and he made a note to ask, a grin still lingering on his lips. 

Levi was back within five minutes, never eager to labour the point and he moved pots to one side, tipping paper carefully into the fire. 

"Where do you put the other stuff? Cans?" 

"A bin, Erwin." It sounded so simple and obvious, Levi's mystery remaining. "I'll show you soon. But first, eat. And I washed my hands so don't even start." 

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

Breakfast was from a tin, as was everything, beans in tomato sauce mixed with sausages. It reminded Erwin of childhood, spaghetti hoops and hotdogs, a plain yet rewarding meal. They ate quietly, forks scraping and leaving nothing behind, well nourished and ready to take on the day. 

Before their journey, Levi washed the dishes and Erwin packed some supplies as directed, working in tandem as always. Plenty of water, food, first aid kit. The fire pit was sealed, camp tidied and Erwin stuck his head in the tent, overcome momentarily by the oppressive heat within. He groaned, snatching up his gun and belt, Levi's own already hanging at his waist. 

"Set?" 

"All set, Levi." 

They shouldered their bags, an extra plastic one full of cans and non-flammable items looped to Levi's pack and they headed for the river, travelling east into dense jungle.

Erwin ignored the scrapes of branches and leaves at his bare legs, more contented to have comfortable clothing and he stared at the nape of Levi's neck, his longer than usual hair looking so inviting. 

"You could use a trim."

"Yea, remind me at the next barber's store we come across." 

Erwin smirked and hiked on, muggy sweat creeping over his body. There wasn't a happy medium, either too wet or too hot, or both. He'd acclimatised somewhat but it still never failed to strain his lungs and wear him out, everything taking much longer in these conditions. 

They walked in relative quiet for an hour, conserving energy and air, their flesh dripping and eyes blurred, a constant buzz of wildlife keeping blank minds occupied. Endurance was a well known friend to the pair, pockets of strength found when they thought a wall had been reached and Levi made a small sound of relief, his legs on fire. 

"Just here." 

He'd weathered this route daily since establishing camp, taking it no easier now than that first time. Levi swept his pack to the ground, huffing once and snatching out two bottles of water. They drank with hunger, throats bobbing and Erwin tossed the remainder over his face, laughing nervously. 

Levi knew this area. He did not. 

"What's the layout?" 

Erwin saw the fence, the sign, everything as he'd expected, however to actually be here threw him. Given the circumstances, he was justifiably concerned. 

Levi blinked, again and again, sweat balling at his lashes, a weary smile crossing his face. 

"It's fucked up. You have to see it to believe it." 

A pause. A moment. Foreign words staring at them. Translating came easy, their training offering such knowledge, yet when Levi held the wire fencing open, Erwin couldn't help but feel the warning in his very bones. 

'Danger. No trespassing. Military test zone.'


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing was different, just row upon row of trees and creepers, crickets humming all around. They'd left the fence behind ten minutes ago and so far, Erwin failed to see what the fuss was about. 

"Levi, are you sure…"

"Yes. And watch out for snakes." 

A close call last week had Levi now hyper vigilant, his eyes scouring the undergrowth intently, every stick a potential foe. He moved with precision, Erwin following his exact foot-falls and a sense of space started to settle in on them. It felt strange, the sound quality changing slightly but in a noticeable way and Erwin shivered, his skin crawling in anticipation. 

They broke through a final thicket of vines, finding themselves on the edge of a steep drop and it left Erwin's chest empty, breathless. 

"Jesus fucking christ, Levi." 

"Yep. It'll do that." 

A whole town lay sprawled out before them, expansive and cut into the very middle of the jungle, miles from any other settlement. Houses lined numerous streets, set out like waiting soldiers, their facades all matching. Larger buildings sat to the right, unmarked but clearly akin to a row of stores, cheerfully painted in bright colours. Towards the furthest point Erwin spotted a tower, a landmark to confirm that this was in fact the mysterious location they'd researched, where intel should have been found. 

"But..." 

Something wasn't quite right though, apart from the obvious ravages of time - peeling wooden doors, a green tinge to everything, nature taking back it's rightful place. What concerned Erwin was so obvious yet he couldn't put his finger on it, a lack of certain expected additions causing his brain to seize up. 

Levi sighed, sitting on a rock and stretching his tight leg muscles. 

"Took me a while to figure it out. Camped here for two days and watched." He flexed his calves, glancing up to the confusion twisting over Erwin's face. "There's no cars. No electricity or phone wires. No gardens. No people." 

"No…?" 

"No tyre tracks, no rubbish, no boot prints. Nothing. No one's been here in a very long time."

"What is it, then? What's it for?" 

"No fucking idea, Erwin. Come on." 

Levi sprung up, beckoning and Erwin trailed uselessly behind, his eyes never leaving the town as they took a sloping pathway down. Even animals seemed to shun the village, the only signs of life currently making their way inward as Levi strode confidently to the nearest house, hand out to open the door. 

"Levi, wait!" 

Erwin drew his weapon, the eerie desolation making his flesh numb but Levi simply laughed once.

"It's ok. Look. They're all the same." 

The door swung and Erwin peered in, stunned into silence. The houses were just shells, wooden boxes at best, no furniture or stairs, not even a second level. Empty. 

"What the hell is going on, Levi?" 

"I've had thoughts." Levi closed up, making for the stores, his voice oddly loud and devoid of an echo in the misty bubble they'd happened upon. "Nuclear village seems most likely." 

"Holy shit." 

"Clearly they didn't ever do it, though. Spent all this fucking money on a fake town and then forgot about it." 

Erwin couldn't fathom a more sensible conclusion than the one Levi had offered, nodding in agreement. What else would explain this? 

"When do you think they built it, Levi?" 

"Not that long ago. Food's still in date." 

Levi's secret stash was revealed, the false shop-front housing floor to ceiling shelves, all stocked and full to the brim. It was a ridiculous amount of supplies, enough to feed an army and Erwin whistled, losing faith in Levi's theory. 

"Why put this here if it was a nuclear experiment?" 

Levi was rooting around, pulling out items and searching for something, his grumbled reply coming from behind a large sack. 

"To see the effect on food products? Cans? How much could survive an attack?" 

"I guess so." 

"Well, you give me a better reason then." 

"I'm not arguing, Levi. I just…don't understand." 

"What's to understand?" Levi appeared with a plastic tub and his hunting knife, waving it in the dim light from outside. "The government here isn't exactly fucking sane, is it?" 

He had a point. Dictatorships tended to foster crazy paranoia and knee-jerk reactions, even if they were on such a grand scale. Erwin smiled, shrugging lightly. 

"It's a lot to take in." 

"It certainly is. Now come and help with the rice." 

The burlap sack was massive, far too big to drag back to camp so they decanted some from a slit. All around were tinned and dry goods, nothing fresh, leaving little room for ample nutrition. It was only temporary though, or so Erwin thought. Levi had a look in his eyes, a calm aura, definitely proud of what he'd created back at their base and Erwin paused his work, hands full of canned tuna. 

"You do know we're getting out of here, don't you?" 

"Huh?" 

"The jungle. We're leaving soon." 

"S'pose." 

"Levi?" 

"What?" Levi turned, glare blazing and mouth a thin tight line. "Leaving for where? Eh? Sure, it's hot as balls and I haven't had dry armpits in days, but it's better than wandering around fucking aimlessly." 

"We can't live here, Levi." 

"I know that. Fuck." 

He kicked the rice sack, grains spilling out. Levi was painfully aware that one day they'd return to reality, but he enjoyed the simplicity of it all, the ease with which he'd adapted to life outdoors. Solitude. Their own private haven. 

They foraged in silence, bags filled and discoveries made, Erwin's pockets heavy with loot. Capacity reached, they met by the door and nodded, ready to go. 

Erwin couldn't wait to be free of the stifling and creepy atmosphere, his hair having been stood on end the whole time and he looked back, surveying the street. 

"What's in the tower?" 

Levi didn't reply at first, his brows low and he threw the bag of trash into a large industrial bin, yet another strange attention to detail. 

"I haven't checked yet." He sniffed once, toeing at the ground. "It makes me nervous." 

Erwin understood the feeling. Nothing about this place sat well in his gut and he hummed, staring up at the metal roof. 

"Might hold some answers." 

"Maybe. Let's go. I'm hungry." 

The journey back took longer due to their heavier loads, more frequent stops and Erwin's curiosity. On the way out he'd been full of trepidation but now it was all about questions and musings, their tired lungs unable to cope with both discussions and swift travel. 

It transpired that Levi had spent an entire day opening every single house, just in case, finding nothing but blank walls and driving himself more than a little insane. His visits were purely for gathering now, not research, snatching up all he could to stock the camp further. 

"Is there something you haven't found yet?" 

"Eggs." 

"Ah." Erwin recalled Levi's love for an omelette and he smiled. "I'll bet there's powdered egg in there?" 

"Yea, and it can kiss my ass. Powdered egg. Where did you learn that foul fucking language, Erwin?" 

"Apologies to the chef." He chuckled, recognising the familiar sound of their river growing near. "What's for dinner?" 

"No no no, you got waited on last night. Not today. Everyone pitches in." 

"Consider me your eager assistant then." 

"Don't fuck it up. I remember the lasagne incident." 

Lifted souls returned to camp that late afternoon, their spoils unpacked and laid out for inspection on a blanket. Rice and canned food, concentrated long-life orange juice, new pot scourers. Levi reverently held up a shiny frying pan, hefting it in one hand with a smile that gave Erwin a sugary rush. 

Socks, toilet paper and chocolate biscuits were stashed away, whilst the bottle of red wine that Levi had grabbed as a last thought was placed by the fire pit, along with tonight's ingredients. Erwin emptied his pockets, a tut meeting the appearance of so much candy but Levi nodded kindly at the other pack - cured meat. 

"I thought your fox might like this." 

"She will. Thank you." 

There had been an air of festivity surrounding the camp, Erwin's admittedly good singing keeping them going. Levi pointed out where everything stayed, separated into bags based on purpose and requirement, the lay of the land explained. 

Dinner was hearty and welcomed, a broad mix to provide what their bodies needed and dessert led to faint moans of enjoyment, a syrupy fruit salad that was bursting with flavour. 

"I used to eat tinned fruit all the time." 

"I remember, Erwin. Always digging into damn peaches." 

"They're sweet. I like them." 

Levi swallowed his mouthful and sighed, reaching to pour another cup of wine before tackling the washing-up. He was tired, his core unwinding by the minute now that he had Erwin back, however he needed to keep busy. If Levi stopped, he'd sleep. Clattering plates together in the basin, he yawned and set water up to boil, his lamp illuminating the area. 

Erwin's expression was lit by soft yellow, features strained despite the balmy light. Levi kept looking over, pinned in place by wise blue. It annoyed him. No, not annoyed. It made Levi want to rip his heart out. He was a testy hard bastard, of this he was very much aware, and here was this soul who sang 70s disco tunes and visibly worried about him. Levi felt inadequate, not worthy of Erwin's care even if he craved it. 

A flash of guilt had lodged itself in Levi's stomach, molten and jagged, the edges cutting deeper than any knife. He knew that his course of action had been correct, he knew that searching for Erwin would have accomplished nothing, but Levi still shouldered the burden of shame. Erwin walked tirelessly for day upon day while he…kept house. He'd been right. Just a glorified home maker. 

Levi grit his teeth under Erwin's attentive stare, wishing that he was a better man, a better friend, a better companion. Passing seconds heightened the disjointed sensation, trees pressing in with claustrophobic force, all made worse by the sympathy in Erwin's eyes. 

Before he could snap a bitchy comment to hide his self-hatred, Levi heard the tell-tale sound of a visitor, huffing and wary. Erwin straightened, his hand slowly reaching for the meat. 

"Do you think she'll take it from me?" 

They whispered, watching. 

"Could try." 

The fox looked at Levi, then Erwin, back to Levi. With no expectations of success, Levi nodded once, smiled without bearing his teeth and the vixen tilted her head, trotting cautiously over to the scent of food. 

"That's it, girl. He won't hurt you." Levi spoke in rich yet quiet tones, protection clear in his voice. "He's got the good shit right there. Better than mine." 

Erwin marvelled at the animal, almost squealing when she took meat daintily from his hand. 

"Levi? Did you see?" 

"Yea. She likes you." I like you. "She knows who to trust." 

Perhaps in a display of loyalty, the fox paused by Levi and stared for a moment, leaving them behind in quiet contemplation. 

"What's her name?" 

"I just call her Fox." 

Erwin snorted and stretched, dusk falling quickly and he crouched by Levi's side, water and soap sloshing again. 

"Let go, Levi." 

"Hmm?" 

"Let go. You never stop. Up all night, doing everything. You're exhausted." 

"I didn't trek for two fucking weeks, Erwin." 

"No, but I slept well. It's your turn now. Just let go." Levi gave a huff and dropped the scourer, his hands covered in soap and a warm palm landed on his neck, squeezing once. "Please." 

Levi shuddered, his skin icing over and toes curling from the simple gesture. 

"Ok." 

He had little option but to agree, any resolve gone thanks to Erwin's touch. 

"I'll tidy up. You get ready for bed." 

"Ok." 

They didn't move for a moment, held position and Levi swore he felt a finger tip brushing at his nape. It broke him, on his feet and marching off to the river with a toothbrush. 

Levi's mind reeled. Had that really happened? Did it mean anything to Erwin or was he just being polite? A bit handsy? Was he reading way too much into a quick interaction? 

"Fucked if I know." 

He spat, rinsed, moved downstream to piss and back to wash up, his lids heavy and thick. A good sleep would help him reorganise, snap Levi out of this strange melancholy which he found himself inexplicably drowning in. After all, it had been one hell of a ride recently. 

Erwin whistled whilst he cleaned, shooting a smile over as Levi returned. 

"You're sure, Erwin?"

"Sure. We need to look out for each other. In this together. Right?" 

"Right." Levi paused by the tent, glancing around camp. "I do know we have to leave one day. I'm just not ready yet." 

"Take your time, Levi. I must admit, you've done a fantastic job. Couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather share the wilderness with." 

"Now you're being sarcastic." 

"Me? Never." Erwin grinned, dashing and suave, gracing Levi's already fluttering insides with a wink. "Sleep well." 

"Yea...you too." 

Levi fumbled his way into the tent, boots dropped and he pulled the tie from his hair, lying spread out on top of the blankets. The temperature denied any covers and he stared upwards at nothing, wondering if he'd actually be able to drift off. A short assessment took place, of his mental state, his motivations, his situation. 

The isolation served him well, gave a purpose and kept him going. Helped to keep his mind occupied. To return to civilisation and the modern world would take that away, leave him with time. Levi didn't function correctly when idle. 

For years he'd stood beside Erwin, fussed over him, protected him, but was that because of the job? Right now they really were all alone. If they went back, what possible excuse could Levi make to stay with Erwin? 

Just as confused as he'd been before, Levi turned onto his side and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Another week passed by, hot damp days giving way to sticky unbearable nights. Trips to the town had been cut, two bodies capable of bringing back more in one go and it gave them time to test different directions, steering clear of the west. 

So far they'd found nothing but unending green, staying relatively close to camp, unsure and adrift without their anchor. Levi started to see himself in Erwin's behaviour, that need for home, a hub. It hurt Levi more than he'd imagined possible, witnessing his own stubborn habits manifest in someone usually so adventurous and alive. 

Erwin had become oddly playful too, flirtatious comments here and there, lingering glances and a penchant for doing press-ups whilst holding Levi's blatant stare. Like showing off. Parading. He was distracting in the most beautiful way, causing actual pain to rise within Levi's chest. The longing he felt grew immeasurable due to their close quarters and zero personal space, in one another's orbit constantly, leaving Levi with an utter emptiness. 

Look but don't touch. 

But Erwin touched. God, he touched. Massaged shoulders, pressed his hand against the small of Levi's back as if it belonged there, heavy. He'd always been on the tactile side, however it was getting ridiculous. This morning Erwin caught an errant eyelash from Levi's cheek, held it out for him to make a wish, their mouths so close that Levi almost begged to be kissed, almost removed the last gap between them. 

Then Erwin was gone, whistling as he changed batteries in the lamp. Just like that. Teasing. 

Levi was making frequent trips to the river under the guise of cleanliness, sinking into cooling water and stroking himself quickly to eradicate the pent up pressure in his gut. Time and time again Levi frowned and bit his lip, eyes tight shut, body shaking as he came hard, moans swallowed down. Temporary relief, until the next occasion at least. 

He'd return to camp with his head hung low, ashamed, only to be met by a cheerful disposition. 

It had to stop. He wanted it to go further. He couldn't handle it. He needed it. 

Levi spiralled daily, torn one way and the other, a cloud weighing on his mind as the world closed in on him, crushing his spirit. 

Over a dinner of corn, rice and strangely seasoned canned chicken one evening, Levi decided. 

"We have to get out of here." 

Erwin's fork stopped moving, frozen and he looked over expectantly. 

"Ok?"

"Follow the river south. Pack enough for a couple of days. Try properly this time." 

Erwin smiled, excruciatingly kind. 

"Good idea, Levi." 

Levi had the night to sleep, Erwin's turn on watch and he stared at the side of their tent, feeling hot breath on his neck. They'd discussed the course, the plan, the direction, all simple and tied up in a neat little package, a sense of awkward doubt running through Levi's veins. His choice. His say so. His fault if it fucked up. With that thought, he prepared for a troubled slumber. 

Erwin had trained to do this, as had Levi, allowing himself the lightest of sleeps, waking upon each and every sound. He grabbed his gun and the lamp, sliding out to check what he believed to be friendly, but better to make sure. As predicted, the fox slunk through camp, eyes glowing and muscles ready for flight if necessary. 

"Hey, Fox." Erwin whispered, fetching meat from a bag. "Here we go."

He crouched down, let the animal come when she was ready, his hand unwavering. It took the food carefully, staring all around whilst Erwin offered some more, letting her have a meal too. 

"Oh, Levi's asleep. He needs his rest." 

Fox blinked. 

"We like him, don't we?"

Another blink, another bite of meat. Erwin sighed. 

"I don't know how else I'm supposed to let him know, though. I've tried." 

The whole pack was gone, Erwin's palms out to show he was empty. 

"Sorry, girl. Maybe he's just not interested in me? I was sure…the way he looks at me…the way I feel around him?"

Fox blinked. 

"What would Levi want with an old fool like me, though?" He smiled, sad and melancholy. "He's probably sick of my face by now. All these years…" 

Standing, Erwin chased the vixen away unintentionally and he shook his head, seeing so much of Levi in the skittish retreat. 

"I've chased him away, too." 

Erwin climbed back into the tent, easing down against blankets and staring at Levi's neck with sorrow. In the dim light, he failed to see wide grey eyes and parted lips. 

~~~~~~

Their recon mission was underway, the atmosphere crackling with electricity from more than one source. A storm brewed moodily in the distance as they checked the full packs for the tenth time, ensuring that everything they'd need was accounted for. Levi worked efficiently, tried to ignore the new knowledge he'd been clutching onto since last night - now was not the right time. 

Erwin noticed a change in Levi's demeanour whilst they walked, a more pliable and accepting air. He'd even been treated to a devilish wink earlier, their surroundings feeling lighter than before and Erwin knew in his bones that today would be a good day, even if the rain was coming down in steady sheets. 

Birds sang their melodies, insects chirped and frogs joined in with baritone notes, a wall of sound which held the pair captive for a while. The river gurgled happily along, lowering the temperature by noise association alone. Hours had passed without them realising, the towering trees shutting out any hint of daylight as they moved deeper into the dense environment, drenched waterproof ponchos clinging to their skin. 

A brief pause for food and the journey regained momentum, a downwards decline that possibly led to a larger body of water. Levi's feet moved with ease, gravity taking him further and he heard Erwin's own faster steps. Coming back up would be hellish no doubt, but he decided to worry about that later. Exhilaration had him roughly by the throat. 

"If it gets any steeper, we could roll down?" 

Levi sniggered at Erwin's suggestion, almost pin-wheeling now, arms circling as he tried to maintain control over his own movement. 

"Would be fucking easier." 

A level jut of land beckoned, nature's shelf and Levi pointed, Erwin's grunt of agreement accompanying their ungraceful arrival. 

"Wasn't expecting that." 

"No. It's like a fucking ski slope." 

They stopped to catch their breath and give jarred ankles a rest, drinking slowly from plastic bottles. Night wasn't far off, the darkening skies adding tones of black they'd never seen before, milky yet dangerous shadows creeping in. A faint rumble of thunder pealed to the east and Levi scowled, head tilting. 

"What is it, Levi?" 

"Shh." 

Erwin knew the look on Levi's face well. It was not a good omen to behold and he stepped closer, ears prickling. 

"Oh…that's bad. That's really really bad." 

"Yup. I don't know why they've stopped, though." 

The absence of calls from any wildlife could easily be overlooked, a persistent noise becoming so standard that it eventually blurred into nothing, the jungle's own tinnitus of sorts, but they'd noticed and now it was all they could hear. 

Just rain. Nothing else. No birds, no insects. No animals.

Just rain. 

And the steady sound of chaos. 

It took Levi seconds to catch the situation, nerves taught as he scoured the area for suitable cover, his yell cutting over everything. 

"Fucking mudslide! Erwin, go!" 

Their world turned into deafening roars, the ground beneath their feet disintegrating and they had no chance, swept away by treacherous waves. Levi flinched, grasping hold of Erwin's wrist before they were taken, a carnal instinct operating. He struggled to breathe, thick brown liquid filling his mouth, absolutely overcome by the planet's need to cleanse. 

Noah. Noah and his ark. 

Fighting against the tide, Levi was bashed and battered by rocks and plant life, his skin bruised and bones assaulted. He lost track of time, his surroundings fading to dull white behind tightly shut lids, the enormity of nature eclipsing Levi's unremarkable existence. 

Everything turned black, soothing, calm. Obsolete. Nothing mattered anymore, time and space a suddenly strange concept. Soothing. Calm. Levi's body accepted it's fate, relaxed into the inevitability and forgot all about pain. 

Erwin. 

Serenity. 

Erwin. 

Peace.

Erwin. 

"Er…Erwin??"

Levi surfaced, coughing and aware, Erwin's hand still in his grasp and he spotted a huge aging tree, his free arm looping around a low branch. Dirty water drove over them, weakening their limbs and pulling the pair down. 

"Fuck!"

Eyes closed against the onslaught, Levi bared his teeth and cried out in desperation, using every single ounce of strength inside to haul them both upwards. His arm shook, shoulders on the verge of dislocation but he couldn't give up, a feral snarl escaping his chest. 

"Fucking come on!"

He tugged at Erwin, slippery flesh losing traction under Levi's grip and he knew it wouldn't be long until their link was severed, separated again. All he managed was to keep himself hooked to the branch, only saving them for an extra few minutes unless Erwin joined in the fight. Levi stared down, saw muddied blonde hair and a prone figure, the dead weight in his hand dragging ruthlessly and he sobbed once, totally out of energy and fading fast.

"Erwin, god fucking dammit, I need you!" 

Rain beat against Levi's face, harsh drops stinging his cheeks with blinding force, the air knocked from his chest as each new surge of loud murky water swept by. 

This was it. Decision time. Levi would rather let go and take a risk at surviving together with Erwin than relinquish his hold on the only person who had ever meant anything to him, even if it was effectively signing his own death warrant. 

Torn between safety and emotion, Levi cursed the world and gave a terrifying animalistic scream from his very soul, muscles tearing as he hoisted Erwin towards the branch. 

"Fucking bullshit!" 

Fingers rippled in Levi's palm, starting off weak and growing to a full on squeeze, Erwin's hand now holding tight. Levi bellowed, a renewed fire bursting through his tendons as Erwin finally co-operated, dragging himself out of shock. A last tug brought them onto the branch, hanging limply over bark that dug into their stomachs. 

Levi looked to his left, black hair a mess of wet knots and mud and he grinned, gasping for breath. The wind whipped at the marooned men, threw rain and leaves their way, stole the yelled words from their mouths. 

"Took your fucking time, Erwin!" 

"Just making sure you were getting a work out!" 

"Yea, fuck you." Levi spluttered, thunderous vibrations rocking the ground and he grew serious, his eyes dark. "We have to go higher." 

"What?" 

"Higher! Up!" 

Erwin nodded once, his face smeared in dirt, expression stony and determined. They climbed, using arms and legs to swing skywards, thick boughs standing steady against the storm. It showed no signs of slowing, howling gales causing a hideous shriek through the forest and Erwin lifted his sodden frame into a small cradle in the tree, three branches converging to create a kind of nest. 

Levi emerged soon after, his head popping up and he clambered over, landing in a heap. 

"Shit." 

Blood trickled down his jaw, mixed with rain, diluted to pink and he raised a hand, feeling the cut to his skin. 

"Let me look, Levi." Turning to one side, Levi allowed Erwin to inspect the result of a flying piece of jungle, shaking fingers probing. "Should be ok." 

"Fucking hell!" 

Twigs blew in on a gust, whipping them sharply and Erwin frowned, pointing to his pack. They peeled them off, wedging supplies between their bodies and the trunk and Erwin tore his waterproof coat away, wrapping it around the two of them. 

"Come closer." 

"Huh?" 

"CLOSER, LEVI! IT'S NOT BIG ENOUGH." 

Levi turned, shuffling in until he was sitting on Erwin's lap, his back pressed against a heaving chest. The cloak fit now, both sheltered best as possible and Levi bit back the suggestive comment that tickled on his tongue, body tense and rigid. 

"Relax, Levi. Get some rest." 

"Not much chance of that." 

"You have to. We're not going anywhere for hours. Let go." 

Erwin's voice was sickly sweet and warm in Levi's ear, breath washing over him, shudders following in response and Levi chewed his bottom lip, worrying away to distract himself. 

After a while the constant tempestuous white noise combined fluidly with Erwin's heat, removed Levi's strength, his aching muscles catching on to the realisation that he was exhausted. As adrenaline abated it left Levi drained and spent, too debilitated for any kind of resistance and he sank into Erwin's softness, his head resting against rough bark, eyes fluttering shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Birdsong roused Levi from sleep, fresh air blowing against his skin after what felt like years of humidity. Mud had crusted to a dry shell all over him, his hair stiff and clothing discoloured, eyelashes gritty. Flakes spilt as he stretched his arms, injured biceps protesting at the sudden movement and he groaned, looking outwards to the forest. 

From their high vantage point he could see across hundreds of trees, perhaps thousands, a carpet of green disappearing to all sides that swayed and undulated in the wind. Alive. It looked alive, as one huge sentient being waiting to envelop them and never let the pair leave. 

Levi shivered, both from the cold and a sense of insignificance. He was nothing, just a speck on the planet bumbling through existence with stunted emotions and a shitty sense of humour. Was nothing, had nothing. 

Except he did. He had Erwin. 

Almost losing him again yesterday put some things into perspective, allowed bravery when before all he knew was broody uncertainty. Levi figured that it was about time he took a leap of faith, his steady grey gaze staring out to try and understand the enormity of life, its secrets. Now that he was in the possession of Erwin's feelings, a delicate gift to be given control over, Levi's chest pounded in sickly waves. Now was the right time. 

He turned, aware of Erwin's breathing pattern, meeting unsurprisingly open eyes and Levi shifted position, awkwardly side-saddle on Erwin's thighs. 

"You could have been swept away."

Levi stared, soft and plain. 

"You could have lost your grip, Levi." 

"But I didn't." 

"No, you did not." Pausing, Erwin lifted his hand and brushed gently at the healing cut on Levi's jaw, muddy dust sprinkling away from them both. "Thank you." 

"What happened?" 

"I was dazed. Disoriented. I had no clue what was going on." 

"I thought I'd lost you." 

"Levi…" 

Erwin swallowed, staring at Levi's lips whilst wondering why the air seemed thicker all of a sudden, wondering if he'd ever noticed such a melancholy lilt to Levi's tone before, wondering if he could still breathe. 

"I…" Levi inhaled sharply, steeling his nerves. "I heard what you said to Fox." 

"You…you weren't asleep?" 

"No, Erwin."

Bowing his head, Erwin let his hand drop and he smiled, nodding slowly. 

"I'm sorry, Levi." 

"What?" Levi crossed his arms, leaning back. "Why the fuck are you sorry?" 

"You weren't supposed to hear me." 

"Erwin, isn't it better that I did?" Leaves rustled, a chill sweeping into their bones. "If I hadn't…I thought you were just messing. Bored or something. Being a tease." 

Levi picked at dried mud, making a clean patch on his cargo trousers. To even his own ears he sounded like a petulant fool, glaring down at filthy boots and perched atop Erwin primly. The silence was unbearable, his gut clenching in nauseating lurches, sure that this kind of call-out would not be well received. 

Erwin just laughed, strong and true. 

"Levi, I don't think I've ever been referred to as a tease before."

"Fuck off, of course you have." With a grumbling snort, Levi jutted his chin out in defensive disagreement. "You're a prize tease. World class. All those touches and puppy dog eyes. Don't tell me you've never turned on that damn charm in the past." 

"Charm?" Wearing a grin of strange relief, Erwin chuckled at the odd change in conversation, completely forgetting they were currently lodged high up in a tree and far far away from camp. "You mean my terrifyingly bad winks?" 

"Bad?" 

"I'm awful when it comes to flirting. Nice of you to see it as charm, though." 

"Erwin, you practically groped my ass two days ago."

Staring now, Levi fought off the smirk that made his mouth quiver - this certainly wasn't how he'd imagined their discussion panning out. 

"See? Practically. I should have done it right, Levi." 

"Yea you fucking should have." 

They regarded one another with amused nervousness, their cheeks flushing ruddy in the brisk morning air. Erwin's laugh tapered away to leave them quiet again, both unable to correctly move on from the exchange but he found a small voice eventually, fiddling with his hands and sheepish. 

"So…what now?" 

Levi shrugged, glancing to the world for a clue and coming up with a sighed response.

"I don't know. What usually happens now?"

"I guess…we just…?" 

"Carry on, Erwin?" Muddy, cold and slightly irritated, Levi huffed and pointed over to Erwin, his finger unsteady. "Tell me something. I can't believe I'm actually asking this…was it genuine flirting? Or are you fucking with me?" 

Erwin said nothing. Seconds passed by, Levi's glare becoming deeper and more severe, the look of embarrassed disappointment etched into his face. 

"Yea. I thought so. Well, thanks Erwin. Thanks a fucking…" 

Levi's gripe was cut off instantly by a set of warm lips, ridiculously smooth lips that pressed against his own, supple and comforting. He whimpered, the pit of Levi's stomach seemingly in his throat as daydreams turned into reality, their surroundings fuzzy and unnatural. It was over all too soon as Erwin pulled back, his eyes shining in a kind of wonder that also contained fear. 

"I was genuinely flirting, Levi. I…I'm sorry." 

"Stop fucking apologising." 

He didn't wait for a chance to ramble through yet another disastrous chat and Levi grabbed hold of Erwin's tshirt, fists full of fabric, bringing their mouths together once more. This time he'd show Erwin, god he'd show him how much he'd wanted this, wanted him, the days and weeks and years of growing affection that until now had lain unquenched. 

Levi started slow, savouring the bitter taste of mud and sweat, running his tongue over Erwin's lip with a hum. He left tiny pecks in his wake, devouring gently, sweet and kind, Levi's palms sliding up to cradle the back of Erwin's skull. Earning himself a fractured sigh, Levi was spurred on and he moved inwards, large hands resting on his waist, urging him closer. 

He moaned, uncaught and it was out there, desire coursing through Levi's body to render him numb, parted lips asking for more, starved, ravenous. 

"Levi…Levi stop…I've got…" Erwin betrayed his request, continued nipping at Levi despite a shift in posture. "There's a branch…digging into my thigh…"

"Fuck sakes!" 

Levi couldn't help but laugh, his nose wrinkled and he leaned away to allow Erwin to adjust, their open pouts drawing in breath. Even eye contact made Levi want to scream, pump his arm in the air and rejoice, however he managed to remain collected, their touches still lingering. 

"You're an idiot, Erwin. Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Why didn't you?" 

Bristling, Levi chewed over the valid challenge and sulked. 

"Never seemed the right time." He hung his head, resting it on Erwin's solid chest, mumbling quietly. "Because being stranded up a fucking tree is obviously the right time." 

"It felt right to me."

"Fucking softie." 

"Guilty." 

The sounds of animals carried on, oblivious, life ticking over as always and the pair settled into an embrace, Levi's cheek squeezed against a strong heart beat. He'd stay like this forever if the universe would grant his request. This was belonging. This was home. 

"Erwin?" 

"Mmm?" 

"What DO we do now?" 

"In terms of…?" 

Levi got comfy, wriggling like he'd been born to fit in Erwin's arms. Something about it gave him a sharp focus, courage to address their predicament. 

"Well, the south's a bust. All that's out there is jungle. No breaks for water, no visible coast." 

"Agreed." Erwin stroked absently at Levi's back, soothing and familiar, easing into their new found bond seamlessly. "Can't go north or west. That leaves east." 

"Through the town."

"Through the town, yes." 

One road in, one road out. 

But to where, they didn't know. 

The idea had a profound effect, prospective enemies perhaps waiting at the other end, yet they had little choice. It could spell their demise, it could pave the way to freedom. Brought back to earth, Levi sat up and scowled. 

"I have to piss." 

"Carefully, Levi." 

Erwin snatched another kiss, revelling in the fact that he could do so, a small smile following soon behind. He averted his gaze with difficulty whilst Levi performed a rather acrobatic manoeuvre, relieving himself towards the ground. 

The day seemed light, the situation less shitty, Erwin's heart lifted unimaginably high. They could do this, survive. They had to. 

A breakfast of cold canned potatoes and tasteless meat filled empty bellies, frequent gazes were held for longer than needed, priorities zeroed in. Erwin reminded himself to give Fox extra helpings when they returned, an unwitting accomplice. 

He didn't know what this all meant, thrown into a different dimension that both confused and excited him. Of course they wouldn't exactly be skipping home arm in arm, all loved-up like honeymooners, but Erwin found it hard to stop himself from imagining. In an attempt at maintaining clarity, Erwin brought up another important action point. 

"You still have offshore accounts?"

"Yea, you?"

"Yep. Twelve."

Levi scoffed kindly, wrapping the empty tins in a bag. 

"Only twelve?" He knew what Erwin was thinking though, could read his mind at times, often frighteningly well. "Where are we heading for?" 

'Home' was out of the question. Regardless of their anonymity, it no longer offered a welcome party, instead exactly the opposite. That left countless other countries of the world, however some would be just as resistant to their return, pockets of disgruntled traffickers and depleted terrorist cells all waiting for their pound of flesh. 

Then they had to delve further, really ask themselves where and why - weather, culture, population count. What if they didn't agree? Ended up resenting one another? Levi shook his waterproof poncho out before rolling it away, deciding that those were thoughts for another place. Right now, they had more pressing matters to attend to, Erwin's face blank. 

"Don't know where, Levi. We'll figure it." 

"Always do." Checking the tree for any human debris, Levi stretched up and stood, one hand on the trunk. "Well, we managed to get up here…wanna take bets on one of us falling out?" 

"With my track record?" Erwin rose too, his body pressed in close. "I think we both know who is most likely to do that." 

"Hey?" It sounded like a request but Levi was on tip toes already, his nose nudging and insistent at Erwin's cheek. "Watch your step. I'm not carrying you back." 

Levi's show of concern weighed heavily on Erwin, his brusque voice dripping with honest attention. 

"I will." 

A tiny ghost of a kiss brushed against flesh, feather-light and tentative like Levi couldn't quite believe that this was possible. 

"Good." 

With that he was gone, descending deftly, feline in appearance, at one with the world's resources. Erwin observed, remembered every nook that Levi used, taking the same route and arriving at the last life-saving branch without incident. Grumbles and curses welcomed Erwin down, the climate at ground-level much more stifling and he felt trickles of sweat springing up on his neck, Levi's annoyance made clear. 

"Fucking bullshit. Sodding fucking muddy shitting bullshit. Fuck." 

The light had been cut out, their breeze gone. Erwin longed to be back up at sky level, already missing soft wind at his neck, the humidity now clutching harshly at his skin. Up there was different. Up there they just had one another to worry about. A world away. Down here, reality prevailed. It was enough to put anyone in a bad mood and he looked over, saw Levi standing knee-deep in thick mud, incredulous anger making his brows bend deeply into his forehead. 

"How the fuck are we gonna get back?" 

Erwin tried hard, so so hard. He bit his lip. He gulped deep breaths. Hiccuped through a laugh. Then he let it out, all of the tension gone in boneless hilarity. They'd nearly died, both thrown into nature's mindless snare, a deluge somehow overcome and Erwin clutched at the tree trunk, his other hand waving to excuse himself. 

"S-sorry Levi, it's…" 

He whooped a raucous guffaw, Erwin's knees weakening as strength became a long lost friend, the preceding day's events taking their toll. Levi understood. Everyone had a point where snapping was a viable next step, reduced to a blubbering wreck and incapable of self-awareness. The trick was catching it prior to total meltdown. 

Erwin's face was split by a horrifying grin, macabre and distressed, leaving little option but tough truth. 

"Erwin Smith, you get your ass down here right now. I'm not dragging you through miles of mud to get back. I need you focussed, I need you sharp. Can you do that, or shall I leave you here?" 

Levi's piercing tone gave cutting orders, a voice he hadn't needed in quite a while, his stance matching the snarled words. 

"Levi…" 

"You're no good to me like this, Erwin. Remember Serbia? Huh?" 

Erwin remembered. Cold. Fatigue. Unrelenting weather and frostbitten toes. His mental blindness had clouded everything, rendered him useless and Erwin swallowed down bitter regret, recalling how Levi had shouldered his weight for days, the following weeks back home spent in a private hospital. Because he'd lost focus. 

"Ok." Rattled, Erwin pulled himself from a dark place, his nerves restored somewhat. He looked around, spotting what could be their salvation. "Knife?" 

Levi waded through mulch, legs fighting against the filthy slime and he stretched out, handing over his blade with a soft mumble. 

"I don't blame you, Erwin. For Serbia. It happens to us all when we don't stop." 

"I should have noticed." 

Erwin sawed at thin branches, creating long sticks to use as walking aids, his expression stony. 

"That's the point, though. You don't have to notice. That is my job. Same applies vice versa." 

A glimmer of recognition passed between their locked gazes, images of Levi's limp dehydrated form draped over Erwin's body, guilt in silver eyes. 

Erwin nodded once. He'd never met anyone with as much stamina and force as Levi, a whirlwind of a man who left him reeling and stabilised him in equal measures. Levi could be rough, those spiky edges causing grazes and papercuts, yet he was also kind, unimaginably kind, letting his guard down only for Erwin. 

It was during those softer times that Erwin presumed he'd started to fall for Levi, their dinners and serene moments sitting in comfortable armchairs, reading quietly or discussing a movie. Levi would always make sure that Erwin had everything he needed, bustling around to create snacks and meals, kept the temperature ambient, attentive and caring. 

On one particularly sleepy evening, bellies full and wine flowing, Levi had turned on some classical music. The look of pure escapism on his face melted Erwin's heart, a total opposite to the man he'd seen firing without emotion at the enemy, the man who could interrogate better than any other. 

That was the moment, Erwin realised. The exact moment that he'd lost his heart to Levi. 

Levi. 

Who was currently standing staring with impatience from amidst his muddy surroundings. 

"If you're quite ready?" 

"Yes, Levi. Yea, here." 

Erwin plopped down to the ground, sunk into liquid earth and they set off on a gruelling upwards slope, two makeshift walking sticks each helping to pull tired bodies back home. 

Stopping often for rationed water and snacks of nuts and meat, they paced themselves - to lose to exhaustion now wasn't acceptable. An unknown amount of sweaty long hours in, they came to a clear section of land, untouched by the mudslide and Levi whistled in appreciation, dry solid soil feeling heavenly to his soaked boots. 

They slumped to take a seat, pops and groans accompanying a much needed rest, Levi's sour observation made with good nature. 

"Fuck, we're old." 

Taking a pause, the two stared out at their progress so far, trees hiding much of the triumph in deep browns and mossy greens. The sound of their river was close, meaning they had another two hours trekking, give or take, and Levi turned his observation inwards. He was messy, sticky, covered in dirt, clothes and footwear ruined. Camp beckoned teasingly, it's location promising dry garments and bathing, fire and sleeping bags. Levi spared a thought for Fox, hoped that she'd been able to forage something last night for the cubs. 

No, not camp. Home beckoned. 

To call it home simply made Levi all the more determined to leave. 

"What's on the other side of the town?" 

Erwin was knocked out of his own musings, maps pulled swiftly from memory banks. 

"Eventually? The east coast. Before that? Not entirely sure." 

"How far?" 

"Three hundred, maybe less." 

"Hmm." Levi swigged some water, soothing his hoarse throat. "Terrain? Locals?" 

"Uncertain. There's government buildings on satellite intel, but they could be just as deserted. A few villages, non threatening. Wide rivers." Shrugging, Erwin continued. "It's pretty much barren. Not many easily travelled routes. The people that do live there make their own existence. Farming. Nice and simple." 

Levi looked to his right, watching closely. 

"You jealous, Erwin?" 

Erwin smiled, a sorrowful gesture that hurt Levi's back teeth. 

"Maybe I am a bit. Simple sounds rather good to me right now." 

The rainforest's buzz kept up the conversation, stepped in to provide a constant noise in the absence of words until Levi rose, his knees clicking. 

"Come on. We'd better go." Walking was easier now, yet Levi's legs felt heavier than they had all day, an ache throbbing through his muscles. It reached his neck, up into a fraught brain and Levi practically whispered, rasping through laboured breaths. "I can do simple." 

"Yea?" 

"Yea." 

Erwin's palm found it's way to Levi's spine, easing in, pressing, real. For the first time, Levi melded against the touch and appreciated it fully, no question as to Erwin's intent anymore. 

Familiar sights welcomed them, markers memorised. Sliding a little, their feet lost traction as sodden slopes came into play again, not as deep but treacherous all the same. It added time, painful minutes stretching the journey beyond boundaries, anxiety welling in their chests. Every extra second gave Levi another jolt of annoyance, the goal within spitting distance and when it built to an unbearable pressure in his soul, Levi found the rotting icing on the proverbial shitty cake. 

Losing balance, he flapped in futility and gave an angry yelp, his limbs betraying him. The world was yanked harshly away and tipped upside down, Levi's body felled and he hit the ground with a violent exhale, splashing into liquid mud. 

His indignant shriek became a low frustrated moan, boots kicking out from where he lay spread eagled on the forest floor. 

"Well that's just fucking typical. Get maybe twenty metres away and THEN fall. Fuck me…" 

"Could've been worse, Levi. Could've been four hours ago." 

"Not helping, Erwin." Levi hitched up onto his elbows, leaving swampy water to drip from soiled hair. "I'm calling first turn in the river." 

"Agreed." Chuckling, Erwin gave a hand and returned Levi to an upright position, his soaked tshirt looking so far from the original blue colour. "And first choice of clothes, I think." 

Levi flicked a finger-load of mud, hitting Erwin on the cheek. He could easily succumb and start a childish war, however the call of a bath was strong. Very strong. 

A bright sense of protectiveness shrouded them as camp closed in until dark shards cut through to shatter that bubble, the stream's banks wider than yesterday. 

"It was a lot of rain, I guess." 

Erwin didn't even seem to trust his own summary, voice tense and as they breached the perimeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! We're getting somewhere at last ;) 
> 
> This is Fox. A crab-eating fox found in rainforests and such climates. I felt it important to share as the usual mental image of foxes, to me at least, is very different. 
> 
>  [Fox](https://goo.gl/images/1cdPkq)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of my Empire Strikes Back chapter. I've put some notes at the end regarding a certain plot point, its not a trigger warning as such but please read it if you are concerned. I don't want to spoil the chapter which is why I'm being vague.

Water. 

It gave life, allowed crops to grow, cleansed and purified. It was beautiful, useful, essential, but also deadly. 

Not much remained, most of their camp having been washed away last night. Pots and pans lay half-submerged in mud, sticks and bags buried beneath earthy piles, tins of food displaced. The parachute had disappeared, most of their roof gone and what did stay hanging was torn into shreds, flapping in the residual wind. 

Levi strode on, his jaw set solid against emotion. He glanced down, stopping at the point where his fire pit used to be, now just another hole filled up again by mother nature. A cursory look around revealed only a few survivors - everything to the back of camp had been protected somewhat by the wall of rock, spared a worse fate. Levi had picked this spot because of the security that same wall offered, but never did he imagine it would be against a non-human foe. 

The tent was still atop it's wooden mound, a little sunken to one side and tattered around the edges. Two bags were safe and dry, one containing clothes and the other some food, but everything else was likely unsalvageable. 

Clenching his fists, Levi nodded in short sharp bursts, a tight smile poisoning his lips. 

"Well. That's that, then." 

Erwin kept his distance, still taking in the destruction all around and he could almost feel anger radiating from Levi. Even if they'd planned on leaving anyway, to do so in as much comfort as possible had been the first choice. Now, they were left with a sense of defeat. 

"Levi, I'm so sorry." 

"Hmm? No, it's fine. It's fine." He gestured expansively, trying to sum up his tense soul in a quick sentence. "I mean, it's not fine. Clearly it's not fine but…Erwin, now we have to do this. Actually really fucking do it. No pissing about. Do you see?" 

"Yea. I do."

"Tomorrow we leave. Forever. Go to the town, get some shit. Move out the day after."

"It's ok to be upset, Levi." 

"I'm…" He sighed, hands hanging loose as his initial anger abated. "I'm tired, Erwin. I just…I just want somewhere that doesn't flood or chirp or smell fucking funny." 

Levi looked utterly defeated, his brows pinched upward in pain, hair caked in mud. Bedraggled. It was an unusual sight to behold, someone so strong and forceful reduced to this and Erwin moved behind, wrapped his arms around Levi and squeezed tight. He rested his chin on dirty strands, not minding the damp in the least. 

"I know, Levi. I know. We'll get there." 

Clasping at Erwin's forearm, Levi held his grip and looked left to right slowly. All of his work, all of his care, all gone. He could start again though. Do it properly, in an actual house with actual bricks and mortar, no danger in sight. But it worried Levi to think that way, to want to settle down and share his life with another. The reality might turn out catastrophic, after all. 

Levi tried not to dwell on the distant future and settled on the present, a mammoth task ahead of him. 

"We'll have to burn our clothes for a fire to dry off."

"It can wait for a bit." 

"No, Erwin. I need to keep busy." 

"You can't relax, can you Levi?" Erwin shifted position, applying one of his best techniques to Levi's shoulders, kneading in deep with his eyes closed. "I remember once, just once, you actually looked at rest." 

"What?" 

"It was after dinner. You were sitting in that overstuffed chair of yours. You know, the green one?" 

"Mmm…yea the green one." Levi let his head hang down, molten beneath Erwin's touch, the memory of cushions and soft fabric taking him miles away. "I liked that chair." 

"I know. We can get that peace again. I promise." 

Levi hummed, an idyllic slice of comfort in the midst of disappointment, a luxury that only Erwin could provide, however he had to get moving. 

"I'll go wash up." 

Picking through their remaining items, Levi pulled out anything that would fit and bundled it up under one arm, giving Erwin a faint smile as he left for the river. 

"I won't be long." 

"I'll get the fire going." 

A nod was shared and they parted, a cold sensation accompanying severed ties. Levi didn't fully comprehend, his mind working overtime. Up in that tree they'd been alone, truly alone, sectioned off from troubles, from the battle of life and he'd enjoyed it, perhaps too much. 

"Not a declaration of marriage, is it." 

Levi grumbled to himself and organised his thoughts, wondering if the situation had a main role to play in their kiss. He'd have done it anywhere, anytime if allowed, but did Erwin feel the same? 

"Stop over analysing every fucking thing." 

Glaring, Levi spotted the rock and placed his clothing down, ready to strip and rid his skin of muck when his attention was drawn to the south, a cluster of trees suddenly seeming full of warning. He'd left his gun in the pack, all the way over with Erwin and Levi silently cursed himself, reaching for his boot blade. Erwin had that, too. 

Clenched teeth and taught muscles sent fight or flight signals coursing through Levi's veins, his heart drumming fast and foot-falls silent. He stalked. He observed. He was ready. 

Tense. Focussed. About to attack. 

Levi felt the surge leave his body instantly and he dropped to the ground, knees landing heavily. 

"No…oh fuck no…" 

Erwin had managed to get a small blaze going, spare socks and a sweater mixed with some pieces of drier bark from the side of a tree. It wouldn't last long, the flames rampantly consuming fibres and Erwin pocketed his lighter, sighing at nothing in particular. Tomorrow heralded the start of a new chapter, a journey into unknown territory. Butterflies leapt inside at the prospect, nervous and insistent, tickling Erwin's gut and twisting in his chest. 

Tomorrow was crunch time. 

He poked the bark around with a stick, flinching at pops and cracks, all the blood draining from his face as a strangled shout cut through the thick air. 

"Erwin!" 

He stumbled up, running before he'd even straightened out and Erwin drew his weapon, clicked the safety, prepared for war. Branches assaulted bare skin, puddles spraying every which way under urgent strides but Erwin noticed none if it, thundering towards the river and Levi. Lungs burning, he spotted a kneeling figure, head bowed as if in prayer, or worse. Execution style. 

There were no clear outlines, no noticeable people, nothing to work with. Erwin took up position behind a tree, used foliage as camouflage whilst scouring the jungle for movement, ears trained on all sounds. 

The river. Birds. Insects. Heavy breathing. It wasn't his own, the deep growls coming from Levi instead and then there were solemn words. 

"Erwin, there's no one here. Look." 

Carefully, Erwin rose and prowled closer, his gun cocked, eyes mapping the area. 

"Levi?" 

"Here. Look." 

Satisfied with one final sweep, Erwin lowered his arm and joined Levi, a mournful scene laying at his feet. 

In front of Levi sat a bundle of drenched fur, limbs at unnatural angles. Ears. Teeth. Fox. 

"Oh Levi..." 

Erwin crumpled, taken down not by the enemy but by the loss of an innocent. 

"She…she, um…must've got caught on the vines. Drowned." A matted hind leg was tangled in green snaking tendrils, the water level clearly large enough at one point to take out their camp and that was situated up on higher ground. Here, a small captive animal didn't stand a chance. "And there's…the um…the…" 

Levi wasn't one for tears, counted on one hand the times he could recall shedding saltwater, yet now he was broken. Everything from the past weeks became rolled up into a ball of fatigue, a wrecking ball at that, smashing into Levi repeatedly until it left nothing but the tightness in his throat, the empty hole in his chest. 

"The what, Levi?" 

"That." 

His shaking finger pointed towards the trunk's base, what seemed to be a depression in the side, packed with mulch. Erwin knew. The set had flooded, her cubs trapped. Gone.

"Let's go. Levi, come on. We can't help now."

"But…" 

"Come on." 

Using all his waning power, Erwin managed to get Levi on his feet, slow shuffles taking them back, support offered. Nothing could heal this right now, no words or ideas, so upon arrival at the meagre fire, they just sat. 

Levi's head found a home on Erwin's shoulder, staring into wide space, a gift not granted to smaller beings. The two stilled, gazing out to nature, their matriarch cruel yet justified in her grand scheme.

Noah and his damned ark again. 

"Fuck this place." Erwin waited patiently, Levi pressing hard into his side. There was more. "Fuck it all. What kind of…fuck." 

An hour of quiet trudged past, the fire now nothing but embers, night well and truly upon them. Levi felt the flames still burning within, a righteous rage which needed to be doused and he didn't know how. Who did he blame for this? God? No. There couldn't be a benevolent entity watching over this clusterfuck of a world. Nature? But it was only doing it's job. Having no culprit left a sour taste in Levi's mouth and he toyed with the reunited blade in his left hand, itching to find someone to pay, someone to suffer under his mountainous vengeance. 

To hold a grudge would simply devour him eventually and Levi knew that he would make peace with this one day, but not today. Erwin was speaking, distant and muggy, dragging Levi out of the depths. 

"…eat." 

"I'm not hungry." 

"I know, but we have a long walk tomorrow. And for the next however many days. Eat, Levi. Go wash." 

"I don't want to go back over there." 

The soft side of Levi. The human side. It could be easily forgotten and Erwin smiled, a solution at hand. 

"I'll come with you." 

"You don't have to, Erwin." 

"I could use a good clean myself." 

"Fucking right. You stink of tree." 

Muttered or not, Erwin took it as a good sign and eased himself up, bringing Levi's pliant form with him. He grabbed a bunch of clothing, anything, swiftly taking them onwards. The torches from their packs were switched on, two beams piercing the ethereal glow of forest, weaving in and out of undergrowth. Erwin moved fast, a large waxy leaf pulled from it's perch and he gently covered Fox, an ill-conceived gravestone born from requirement. Levi's thorns were blunted slightly, his body less barbed thanks to Erwin's kind actions. 

Setting the torch on the rock, Erwin illuminated a patch of river and started to peel off his stained tshirt, what felt like a year's worth of sweat going with it. Levi noted his cue and turned, leaving them standing back to back, undressing quickly. Cool streams lapped around their submerged bodies, hands scrubbing and splashing, a good soak employed in place of soap. 

Levi tried to let his worries wash away along with the dirt, but the stain of grief was too stubborn a spot to erase. 

Erwin began to hum softly, a lilting and warm melody that Levi recognised at once. Brahms. Levi's favourite movement, to be precise, one he'd lost himself to in that same green chair. Erwin's deep voice struck each note perfectly, skipping along to a crescendo only to calm again when the second violin usually added it's higher tune. Levi didn't accompany the opus out loud yet his mind followed every pitch change, joined in mentally with a weak smile. 

It came to a natural end, cleaner clothes donned without drying off, socks muddied before shoes could be reached. Tomorrow they could choose from a wider selection, a new selection, folded neatly and waiting for no-one but them, it seemed. A ghost town ready to be plundered. 

Levi settled into the tent later with difficulty, sweat already creeping over his flesh in annoying prickles, his forehead and top lip suffering the most. Wiping it away, he curled up even more and brought his knees in, a ball of humanity atop slightly wet blankets. 

Erwin wasn't sure what to do. Could he touch? Everything had changed yet nothing was different, the odd juxtaposition confusing him further. With a sigh, Erwin went for instinct and laid his arm over Levi's waist, shuffled in closer but not smothering. Deafeningly quiet seconds passed, two brains computing how far they could go and Levi huffed once, tutting for added effect. 

"If you're gonna cuddle me, might as well do it right." 

He shifted backwards, wiggling in until he hit Erwin's stomach, spine to chest. 

"Good night, Levi." 

"Night Erwin." 

Levi reached out and took Erwin's hand, the pair sliding into light sleep. 

~~~~~~

Instead of leaving camp with heads held high and fire in their bellies, they trudged out in a cloud of sad remorse the next morning. Any visible trash was bundled up in the tarp, tied securely to Erwin's back with salvaged rope. 

Levi paused after crossing the river, wet stepping stones used and he turned, gazing over the familiar terrain which he'd called home for nearly a month, his mind full of memories. 

He imagined his voice had become absorbed by the foliage, steeped in his presence, a spiritual marker within dense jungle that stood as a testament to Levi's fortitude. He'd cooked, slept, created, discovered. Welcomed Erwin. Lost Fox. 

Levi gulped past the thick knot of regret in his throat, lips set in a determined line. All the good and bad, the gains and losses never to be forgotten…

Giving a resolute sigh, Levi walked away one final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the death of Fox and her cubs wasn't a decision I took lightly. I've been worrying over this a little too much perhaps but decided it needed to happen, it gave Levi that final push to see that they had to move on, that he couldn't make a home there for them. I think despite him wanting to search for a way out before, he never really meant it until now.


	8. Chapter 8

Erwin's neck felt strangely exposed, the atmosphere closing in on him like a noose. He'd been here before of course, however the town held a new position in his mind now. It had become much more important and Erwin didn't know enough about the layout to feel any kind of comfort. The tower stared down at him as Levi hefted the bundle of trash into a dumpster, metal clanging shut and reverberating around false buildings. 

The tower. 

It's shining roof taunted Erwin, sneered from lofty heights and he drank the last of his water, limbs aching after their long trek. 

"Wanna get some food?" 

Levi peered up at the look of distrust on Erwin's face, saw words being chewed over beneath stubbly cheeks. He was plotting. 

"Not yet." 

"Erwin, what are you thinking? Tell me." 

"That." 

He nodded in annoyance, blue eyes never leaving the edifice at the end of town. The not-knowing was eating away at Erwin, the potential information within calling to him...he had to find out. Levi snorted, familiar with this dance. 

"Like a dog with a bone."

Erwin glanced to his side, expression blank and stony. 

"Woof." 

"Fuck off." Levi turned to hide the grin spreading over his lips and Erwin chuckled, watching Levi walk towards the stores. "I'm going to set us up in here. Night's not far." 

"Ok." 

There was no question as to what Erwin would be doing with the last of the daylight and he sunk to the ground, lying on his belly and elbows propped up on his pack. He pulled binoculars from his belt, zoned in on the tower and Erwin scoured the area, searching for intelligence. 

It was wooden apart from the roof, well built, no visible ladders or way up on the outside. Perhaps forty meters high. Plain. Unmarked. The very top had a small window, square and unassuming, drawing Erwin in, a portal to the truth. Nothing suggested that any visible danger was present, yet caution would be needed, the weight of his gun pressing solidly against Erwin's side. 

He needed to discover what was in there. 

Unsurprisingly, Levi had worked wonders. When Erwin entered the stores not long after, a temporary home awaited. There was no natural light, one dark corner near the door taken up as their abode and surrounded by battery operated lamps, circling like sentries. A large mound of blankets were arranged with sleeping bags to create a comfortable nest, food lined up beside charcoal fire blocks. 

Levi was nowhere to be seen, clangs and shuffles coming from further within so Erwin lay his pack down, easing onto the soft pile. It felt good to have dry clean bedding again, a little luxury and he sighed, mulling over his next move. Whatever happened, Erwin would be scaling that tower today. 

Returning with bottled water and full pockets, Levi strode past Erwin and made for the exit, shooting an instruction behind. 

"We'll go up now. Then shave, wash, new clothes, eat. So don't think we're spending hours in there."

"Understood." 

Erwin followed soon after, finding Levi behind the building, as private a space as possible and perhaps just coincidentally out of view from the tower. He'd dug a small hole in the earth, what appeared to be a flattened out colander used as a grill, fire-lighters and paper stuffed inside, ready to go. Plastic sheeting was placed over, secured by tins in case of wind or rain. Erwin had spotted a few errant tree branches and mammoth puddles on the asphalt 'roads' but the town appeared to have escaped the worst of the storm at least. 

Levi stood, wiping his hands on the seat of his pants before glaring at the distance. 

"I know you'll never rest unless you go up there Erwin, but I'm not happy with this." 

"Why?"

"Like I said. Creeps me out." Levi frowned, rubbed at the spikes of dark hair on his chin. "And I want to fucking shave. Its itchy." 

"I think you look rugged." 

"Destitute, more like." 

Sharing a small smile, they checked their belts and rounds, fully loaded just incase. Why, they didn't quite understand, however the sensation of anticipation became mixed with mild dread as the pair approached their nemesis. 

A door sat cheerfully at the base, plain and non-threatening, making Levi's heckles rise at the sheer simplicity - had it been painted with red warning signs, he'd be more at ease. His blood raced, nerves asking him to turn around and run but instead Levi reached out, grasping the handle. Nothing like facing your fears head on. A tug achieved only a faint creak of hinges, another little else and Levi growled, pissed off at himself as well as the stupid damn door. He resorted to brute force, slamming his shoulder into dark wood, taking his frustrations out with clipped grunts of effort. 

Still, it remained unrelenting. 

"Jesus fuck! Come on!" 

Levi punched and kicked, shouted, let his pent up anger manifest into physical rage, everything from the past month seeping from his core and outwards through bruised knuckles. 

"Levi." 

"Fuck! Shitty. Fucking. Door!" 

A final boot did the trick, splinters shattering and Levi reeled back, Erwin's hand yanking tight on his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing, Erwin?!" 

Hitting the ground, Levi sprawled awkwardly, his legs spread out and ass more than a bit offended, rasping breaths breaking through clenched teeth. And then the madness cleared. 

Erwin crept inside, gun up, eyes sharp. Levi had dropped the ball, endangered them both and he focussed on the throbbing at his hands, used pain as an anchor as Erwin aimed up, circling lightly. 

"Clear." 

Levi scrambled to his feet and stormed inside, self-loathing powering him now and he craned his neck, seeing a staircase wrapping around the entire interior, ending with a hatch. If anyone was up there, his fury would have alerted them. Levi winced at his stupidity and swallowed hard, fists flexing whilst he paced. 

"It's alright, Levi." 

"No it isn't." He rarely gave in to emotion, kept calm and collected, so to break seemed an entirely alien concept to Levi. "I shouldn't have…" 

"Have what? Been normal?" 

"It's not fucking normal, Erwin. It's…it's everything." Levi slumped, defeated, his voice gruff and weeks of stress flowed freely. "They tried to kill us. Left us for dead. The storm. Camp was destroyed. Fox. We've got no fucking idea where we're going. You." 

"Me?" 

"Yea, you Erwin." Jerking round, Levi stared at Erwin's feet, shaking. "Us. This. What the fuck is this? What are 'we'? What do I do?" 

"Do?" 

"Yes, do." He had to say it, get it released, embarrassingly needy or not. "I can't remember the last time I didn't look at you without wanting more. And now…now you've given me some more, Erwin. But was that it? A moment of craziness?" 

"I'm not crazy, and neither are you." 

Erwin was suddenly close, muddy boots filling watery vision and a finger lifted his chin, soft yet insistent. Levi fought for a second, wrenched sideways then allowed Erwin to win, locked gazes with burning blue. 

"Do what you want to do, Levi. More." 

Levi watched Erwin's mouth, his own moving in whispers. 

"Do you want more?" 

"God yes." 

Their first kiss had been tentative and exploratory, dancing around the edges of acceptance but now Levi launched himself at Erwin, an embrace made of teeth and tongues, hot breath and groping hands. Levi moaned unashamedly, pushing into Erwin as they staggered back, their bodies trying hard to meld as one. A hand was in Levi's hair, gently firm, seeking further as another gripped harshly at his hip, Erwin's sighs impossibly loud like fireworks. 

The location blurred, time standing still, Levi's touch feverishly snaking down Erwin's ribs and in a move which startled even him, he palmed swiftly at Erwin's crotch. 

"Levi…shit." 

Speaking against wet lips, Erwin flinched into the pressure and pulled tighter at Levi's hair, wrenching his head back and stooping to lay kisses on an exposed neck. Levi lost himself, grinding on Erwin's thigh and at a total loss as to the day or year, all of his desire manifesting in blind passion. A vampire. Erwin was surely a vampire, sucking the horror and despair from Levi's soul and replacing it with beautiful release, making nothing else matter. He could swim in this sensation, bright flashes of delicious sharp ivory nipping at his flesh, warm groans on his skin. Levi would gladly give himself to Erwin in every way possible, lay his life down and succumb to pleasure, but of course his brain had to pick this moment to re-engage. 

"Erwin, Erwin, wait." 

"Sorry." 

Despite apologising, Erwin didn't stop and took a hold of Levi's ass, forcing him in, lips finding each other again. 

"Erwin…we can't…" Exquisitely heated pecks punctuated his speech, mild laughter joining in. "We can't fuck…right here…in a goddamn spooky tower…"

"Why not?" 

Erwin giggled, drawing back with a painfully bad wink. 

"You were right. Your winks are horrific." 

They collapsed together, arms holding one another close, breathy chuckles tickling at ears. Erwin stilled, the air around them crackling with intent. 

"Levi, you're amazing." 

"Shut the fuck up." 

Finally parting, Levi snagged a grip on Erwin's hand and squeezed once, speaking his mind in the gesture. 

"Thank you." 

Erwin smiled, his lips red and moist, an invitation for another round and Levi scowled. 

"Don't look at me like that." 

"Like what?" 

"You know. Those fucking puppy eyes again." 

"I'm hurt by your insinuation, Levi." 

"Whatever. So, are we gonna find out whats up there or not?" 

Levi was doing everything to hang on to his waning self control, what felt like a lifetime of keeping his emotions in check suddenly let loose and he didn't quite understand how to handle it. Aroused, painfully hard and close to tackling Erwin to the dirty floor, Levi snarled once and unclipped his gun, waving it towards the stairs.

"Let's go." 

The odour of aging wood filled their nostrils, damp and musty, the climb steady. They remained silent regardless of Levi's loud outburst, habitually stealthy and precise, reaching the hatch in no time. Levi pointed to himself then above, suggesting that he would be lifting, Erwin's nod and weapon aim agreeing. Speaking without words they shared a familiar pause, last used before their leap from the doomed helicopter. 

Be careful. I've got your back. Stay alive. 

Adrenaline offered crystal clear thoughts, all senses on edge and ready for what may await them, a vaguely hopeful air to their mission. On the soundless count of three, Levi pushed as Erwin sprung forwards, tense yet vigilant. 

Seconds slid by, thick as syrup, Erwin's legs spinning slowly as he took stock and a terse announcement made Levi jump. 

"Clear." 

That wasn't the voice of a man who'd just discovered ground-breaking intelligence so Levi climbed through with trepidation, his eyes quickly assessing the situation. Nothing. Absolutely fuck all. No answers, no secret documents, no point. 

"Why the fuck is this tower even here then?" 

"I don't know, Levi." 

Striding to the window, Levi left a dejected Erwin behind and he peered out, grabbing binoculars from his belt. He looked, looked again, heart beating a little faster than before as the east came into a sharp picture. 

"Erwin? Come take a look at this." 

"What is it?"

"Just come." 

Elbow to elbow, Erwin took up position and soon he was grinning, one arm flopped around Levi's shoulders. 

"I knew it! I knew this place would be useful for something!"

Excited tremors ran through their bodies, Levi's being shaken by Erwin too and he smiled, glad to hear such a lift in spirits, grey eyes still examining their new vista. 

The coast. 

From this high up they could make out the silver line of watery horizon, a thread running left to right, not as far as first assumed and leading seemingly most of the way there was a road - broken, winding and cut off by rivers no doubt, but a road all the same. Erwin muttered, calculating in his mind and he stood tall, their observations over. 

"Maybe five days at worst. Pack for ten." 

Levi glanced out again, gnawing at a persistent question which he didn't want to ask but had to. 

"Where do we go once we reach the ocean?" 

Erwin clearly planned for this too, his eyes lighting up in animation. 

"Find a boat. Any relatively small liner will do. Get a menial job on board, they all take cheap labour nowadays to keep costs down. And…wherever we end up, we end up." 

"We have no ID. No money." 

"They won't care. And I have some favours to call in once I can make contact. Get some false documents. Cash those accounts." Grinning, Erwin placed a hand on Levi's shoulder. "Trust me. It'll be fine."

"Yea, thats what they all say." 

Erwin wasn't budging though and did some more mapping, checking for any stumbling points along the way as Levi strolled around the tower's only floor, still confused as to it's purpose. A faint buzzing noise irritated him, not loud enough to be noticeable at first but now he'd picked up on it, he couldn't hear anything else. 

"What the fuck is that?" 

Levi tapped the walls, expecting a hollow void yet finding none, the source hidden and he started to wonder if it was his own ears, the lack of wildlife here providing a pocket of silence. Still wary, Levi decided to leave it alone for now and they started their descent, a pale pink moon showing itself in the distance. 

Shaving by lamplight resulted in a few nicks to sensitive skin, satisfying nonetheless and they'd taken turns to have perfunctory wash-downs, plenty of soap and towels stacked up in the store. Bottled water was also in abundance, as were toothbrushes, both made use of with glee. Dressed in new loose clothing, Levi had cooked a feast over the fire; canned bacon roasted to perfection, tinned potatoes drained and mashed, mixed beans served as a side-dish. Dessert was peaches, sugary and succulent, not exactly a restaurant quality meal but to those recently surviving under rationing, the ability to gorge one's self came as a pleasant break. 

Their last night of guaranteed comfort seemed to last forever, both lying back on the multitude of blankets, shadows cast upon plain concrete walls from electric bulbs. Levi had found popcorn of all things, bags munched as a snack along with candy for Erwin, warm beer an accompaniment. They shared memories, reminisced about childhood and scraped knees, successful missions and defeats. Levi told a story that had until now remained unheard, one involving two cows and a lot of persuasion, Erwin's sides aching after laughing for so long.

Physical contact was more rife, a brush against a thigh, squeeze to an arm, locked eyes. Any place else on earth and this would've been considered mainstream romantic, the notion bleeding through to their reality and Erwin nudged Levi. 

"You got more of that popcorn?"

"Yea." He presented another pack, smirking. "Shame we haven't got a movie to watch." 

"I can do a movie."

Erwin lifted his arms, used the light and created a shadow-puppet on the smooth wall, fingers curled. 

"What the fuck is that supposed to be?" 

"A bird, Levi. Look, I'll flap." 

Wings appeared, making sense of the whole tableau and Levi gave an attempt, his movements stuttered. 

"There." 

"It's an elephant?"

"No Erwin, it's a fucking duck."

"A very well endowed duck."

"I can't fucking do this…" 

"Here, Levi." 

Erwin wrapped his palms around Levi's bruised hands, smooth, so kind that Levi thought he'd break beneath the touch, breath catching harshly in his throat. Making some amendments, Erwin kept his eyes on the wall and adjusted Levi's malleable fingers, carefully bending to build their picture together. 

"There." 

It had a beak now, four hands twined in the air, projecting dark patterns and Erwin increased his hold ever so slightly. Levi stared at the creation, watched as it turned to nothing when he slid his fingers between larger ones, finding home. 

"Erwin." 

He said it just because. A name which had become so important for as long as Levi could remember. Erwin.

In the dim light he watched as Erwin slowly moved near. A surge rushed throughout Levi's body, heated passion fuelled by anticipation and when their lips finally met he relinquished all control, let the outside world crumble. They drifted into one another flawlessly, passing from hunger to adoration and back without any seams, heavy kisses joining reverence. 

Stifled moans grew louder and filled open mouths as teeth raked and finger tips left burning trails across needy flesh. Erwin turned, facing Levi fully as they lay on their sides, Levi's leg naturally finding it's way to drape over Erwin's. 

In amongst all of their frantic motions Levi felt surreal, mindlessly searching under fabric with hands that seemed to belong to someone else. The taste of popcorn and sweet beer reminded him of fairgrounds, dizzying his mind and sending him spiralling into a world of bright colour with Levi floating in the centre. To hold a coherent thought was impossible, his brain caught up in physical desire and Levi became eclipsed, under Erwin's spell. 

Tshirts were discarded somewhere, chests pressed together whilst Levi pulled at Erwin's waist band, no doubt as to their intent now. The kiss broke only when required, connected at all possible times and the pair worked in tandem, naked in less than a minute. There was no finesse or rhythm, just two bodies writhing against whatever was available, a thigh, stomach, cock, sharing one another's heat. Levi finally drew back only to have his head flop to Erwin's pecs, the downy fuzz of hair darkened with moisture and he mouthed over muscles, moaning deeply. 

"Fuck, Erwin…" 

He was close already, so fucking close but afraid to let his guard down, vaguely conscious of breaking that last barrier between them. Palms slid across Levi's skin, sure and steady as he rutted desperately, his jaw clenched and abdomen tight. Erwin noticed perhaps, took note through the fog - either way, Erwin nonetheless gathered Levi's form and sat up, resting back on his heels with Levi straddling his lap. 

Forehead to forehead, they swapped shallow breaths and gazed intently, Levi reaching to loop his arms around Erwin's neck and a large hand took hold of their erections, squeezing and stroking in the most delicious way. 

Levi shivered, squeaks escaping his dry throat as he planted messy and haphazard kisses on open lips, Erwin's pace speeding up. The wet sound of arousal accompanied each movement, precum adding to their slick sweat, a noise which caused Levi to tremble. He whined, his already shattered wall about to fall as Erwin's voice whispered urgently at Levi's ear. 

"Let go, Levi. Please." 

Another aching mewl bounced off the walls and Levi surrendered his fight, a battle he didn't even understand, an easy defeat to bear. 

Hips thrusting swiftly, Levi fucked into Erwin's now motionless fist, the edge precariously near as his groans grew hungry and quick, fingers clawing at Erwin's shoulders. Similarly wrecked sighs joined in and Erwin's head fell back, the expansive hold he had on Levi's nape intensifying. 

Added pressure filled Levi's skull, brilliantly sharp yet muggy and muted, a yell from Erwin sounding miles away. Suddenly, wide blue eyes came into focus, stares locked and lips parted, their gasps close to hyperventilating whilst Levi shook uncontrollably, the look of utter pleasure on Erwin's face going straight to his groin.

"Yes Levi..." 

Almost sobbing, Levi watched as a tiny smile gave way to a loud peal of satisfaction, the hold on his erection tightening instinctively, Erwin's orgasm landing hot and stuttering across their abdomens. 

"Holy fuck Erwin, holy...holy shit!" 

Levi let go as asked, truly succumbing for perhaps the first time ever, his breath forced out in small rasping cries. He panted, his vision muddied, the knot of desire eventually unravelling and Levi came with a slack jaw and wonder in his eyes. Erwin pressed his grip inwards, prolonging their climaxes, sliding and flexing. 

For once Levi had found completion, a release so pure that he was left without a voice, his barriers now non-existent, Erwin's glassy gaze observing closely. He was under scrutiny for some reason, a relaxing warmth shrouding Levi's awareness like a drug, his toes still curled and chest heaving. Erwin lifted a hand, giving a last squeeze with his other and Levi exhaled hard, sensitive bolts shooting through his twitching body. 

When Erwin's palm cupped his cheek, Levi tilted into it and let his lids drop, melting further as his muscles unwound. 

"Levi?" 

"Mm?" 

No response followed so Levi cracked one eye open, blissed out and incapable of much more. Erwin was smiling, his cheeks blossoming with gorgeous colour, totally contented and flesh glistening in the yellow light. He looked like an angel, illuminated by golden tones that accentuated all of Erwin's features brilliantly. A real life god. 

"Fuck." 

"What?" 

"You, um. I…you look…good. Like that." 

"I was thinking the same thing." Erwin rubbed his thumb across Levi's skin, staring kindly. "You're beautiful when you're not holding back." 

"And when I am?" 

"Still beautiful. Just in a different way." 

"Weird." Levi sniffed once, aware of their current position. "So…?" 

"So?" 

They regarded one another, smirks breaking out into full smiles and Levi nudged Erwin. 

"Shut up." 

He leant forward to catch Erwin's lips in a gentle kiss, framing his face and absorbing the masculine smell as if he'd never have the chance to again. As he drifted away, Levi sighed lightly and Erwin held up his underwear with a shrug. 

"I'll get some new ones." 

Gentle sweeps of cloth cleaned away the majority of their mess, Levi's ears burning. It was a caring gesture but the action caused a deep awkwardness to rise within him, far too intimate for what Levi was accustomed to. 

"That's fine. I'll wash in the morning." He turned, boxers and tee back in place, the temperature having risen quite a few degrees. "Clothes are…" 

"Third row from the left. I remember." Erwin paused, his proximity emblazoned onto Levi's back in searing scars. "Levi?" 

"Yea?" 

"Look at me." 

Levi complied, staring over his shoulder into the placid face of concern. Again. How many more times would he elicit such a response? How many more frozen moods and hidden emotions did he have to give, shying away from a genuine bond? He looked. He broke. 

"I don't know what to do." 

"Be you."

"And that's a fucking good thing?"

"It is to me." 

"Erwin, put some clothes on, please." Levi trailed his gaze down the exposed chest and wet abs, moving lower with no control. "It's not easy to talk to you like this."

Pulling on his sweats and a white tank, Erwin rested back into the sheets and Levi followed, his face laying on now covered flesh, voice distorted due to his squashed cheek. 

"I'm no good at this…" He flapped a hand, letting it fall to Erwin's lap as Levi screwed his eyes shut, dreading the next word. "Relationships." 

Levi spat it out, hating how the letters sounded out loud. So juvenile yet incredibly adult and important. Erwin's fingers carded through dark hair, soothing worry away whilst his reassuring tone seeped into Levi's stomach, providing a nightcap to help them drift into much needed sleep. 

"Neither am I. I suppose we just figure this all out together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I had this one written for a few weeks, staring at it any more isn't getting me anywhere so here it is! Thank you for reading


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Its been a sinfully long time since the last update but here we are, a shorter chapter as it naturally came to an end whilst writing. Thanks for reading!

Roused by the noise of rustling packaging, Erwin rolled his stiff neck and tried to pull himself from sleep, battling between the need to surface and the desire to stay here in his comfortable cloud. Dreams tugged at the peripheral of Erwin's consciousness, speaking a language associated with warmth.

Groggy and confused, Erwin turned and flopped his arm over a warm body, squeezing as tight as weary limbs allowed. Levi murmured, clearly in the throes of his own morning fog.

"Wha'...who..."

The sounds ended in a tired groan as Levi hitched his knees up, again disturbing an abandoned pack of popcorn in the process.

"We both slept through. No lookout." Erwin felt pleased rather than disgruntled, slightly in awe of what was probably their first shared night of honest relaxation. Dangerous perhaps, foolhardy for sure, but he smiled nonetheless. "Morning, Levi."

"Mmph."

It was all Erwin got in response along with Levi turning to face him, his hair splayed out like a black fan. Silver eyes appeared slowly, edging open to view dim shadowy outlines.

"I suppose I should offer you breakfast?"

"Yea, black tea and a three egg omelette please Erwin."

They smiled, tentatively closing the gap - last night seemed a million years ago, a nervous sensation gripping them both as Erwin brushed Levi's hair out of the way gently.

"I wish I could make you that breakfast."

"One day, Erwin. One day."

Levi had spoken so softly, a sorrowful yet confident tone reaching Erwin's ears.

"Deal."

He drew near, hesitant, unsure. What happened now? Levi had voiced his self doubts, explained with body language and actions, so Erwin needed to discover his own thoughts.

He'd waited for years just to wake up beside Levi in the same bed, not on opposite sides of a tent or curled into the corner on a cold floor in an ill-equipped safe house, but together. Now, Erwin had finally experienced it; the fluttering heart, jolts of admiration, the utter joy at being able to stare at Levi's ridiculously adorable bed-head up close. Broadening his smile, Erwin chased away excited anxiety and went with his gut, used instinct in place of second guesses.

"You're handsome even first thing in the morning." Levi's blush was worth the smack to his shoulder, Erwin's laughter ringing around the concrete building. He soon sobered, taking Levi's hand gently. "I know."

"Know what?"

Erwin pressed their palms together, choosing the next sentence with care.

"I know it's difficult to express feelings. To understand what to do. We were trained to show nothing, keep cool. So...it's ok to, you know. Take it slow."

"Erwin, I think we're beyond 'slow' now."

"I meant emotionally."

Levi's muscles tensed almost imperceptibly, his body moving ever so slightly further into Erwin's aura.

"Thanks."

Their peaceful morning lasted for less time than Erwin would have liked, the two pulled apart by duty. Breakfast was hearty and filling, bags were packed, a wooden pallet strung up to act as a makeshift sled, supplies secured under a plastic tarp. Erwin gauged the time of day through hazy mist, peering out at the orange sun. Plenty of hours lay ahead, days of arduous trekking under the unforgiving sheet of humidity which would try to bend and break them. If he was honest, Erwin's excitement outweighed any fears.

As he checked his pack again, a small red glimmer caught Erwin's eye, a forgotten moment of sentimentality during his solo fight towards Levi. He'd picked the flower on a particularly bad day, intending to gift it when they were reunited however circumstances meant that it lay abandoned until now. Smiling softly, Erwin scooped the delicate and slightly bashed offering from his belongings and held it carefully in one large palm.

"Levi, here."

Levi stood from a crouch and pushed his hair back from a sweaty forehead, a scowl of confusion meeting Erwin's outstretched arm.

"What is it?"

"Just look."

The crumpled flower dropped into Levi's hand, still vibrant despite all it had been through.

_Like Levi_.

Erwin beamed, seeing the comparison as soon as he'd thought of it.

"They say that red is a symbol of good luck in some places. I want you to be lucky, Levi."

Levi said nothing, staring down with a clenched jaw, seemingly deep in thought. Without a word he folded his hand gently, stashing the petals deep in his back pocket, buttoned shut for safe keeping. A nod of understanding threatened to turn into more and with the impending journey at the front of his mind, Levi swallowed away any emotion and cleared his throat thickly.

"I want to see the layout from above before we go."

"Good idea. I'll meet you at the bottom. Got everything?"

A cursory glance and a shrug followed.

"Suppose so. Can't fit much else on the crate. It'll have to fucking do."

Levi brushed past on the way out, his belt fastened tight at his hips and Erwin suddenly grabbed his arm, stopping him for reasons still unclear.

"Be careful."

"Erwin, we never say that. Don't jinx it now." They held one another's gazes, breathing heavily in the oppressive heat, a strange darkness to Erwin's eyes. "What's your gut telling you?"

"I don't know."

"But it's not happy, right?"

Erwin pressed his lips together in a severe line, the unannounced prickle of fear settling into his nape. The tower. Nemesis.

"I'm sure it's nothing. But let me go up instead and..."

"No." Levi's hand curled and rested upon Erwin's chest like a salute, a final tap given. "I'll be quicker. See you in six minutes."

He swept away, jogging over cracked old roads and further from Erwin, sinister claws biting in when Levi turned a corner and disappeared.

"It's nothing. Just being stupid."

Erwin didn't even believe his own reassurances, working quickly to gather the supplies and meet Levi in two minutes rather than six. Of course, his gut had been wrong on occasion but not often. Even then it only got a small part of the situation tangled. Levi knew this as well, had put his life on the line before to follow Erwin without clear evidence...

_That's why he went. So I didn't have to._

Snatching the sled and his pack, Erwin raced out of the stores and towards the tower, his blood rushing and roaring to a sickening beat. They hadn't made it this far to just fail, lived through literal wars and escaped from the enemy's clutches only to be felled now, their well earned retirement together tantalisingly in sight.

Levi opened the hatch and had precisely three seconds to make a decision. He calculated his options, the fact that the safety was off, chances of hitting the target sufficiently with no personal injury, his position, odds of survival. He chose another path.

Erwin tore the bags from his shoulders, sweat blooming into a patch on his back and he left the items on asphalt, switching from frantic sprinting to silent stalking in an instant, gun in hand and muscles tense. Pushing the door quietly, Erwin side-stepped inwards and scoured the area, ears straining for any sound. A muted thump and stifled snarl from above caused bright anger to swell in Erwin's chest, complete rage almost making him leave any common sense behind and climb those stairs two at a time. Levi was in trouble, but not enough that he'd had to resort to weapons initially and at the foot of the steps lay a small weathered red flower. He'd been able to leave a warning. Erwin grinned, humourless and he started upwards, sure that this was part of Levi's plan.

More noises filtered through, a low voice then a sharper severely pissed sounding growl. An argument, one which probably saw Levi faring the worst in terms of physical injury. Erwin closed his eyes, imagining the scene and how it came about, pure conjecture yet he relied on this ability to visualise events, used past experience and quick wit.

Levi would've held the lower ground, likely lacked the element of surprise and picked a warning over violence, suggesting that any gunfire was futile. Therefore, Erwin surmised that their rival had expected Levi's presence, held their own gun directly at the hatch prior to him even lifting it. They were being watched.

Erwin wasn't shocked or afraid, fully aware that this type of surveillance was wholly possible, but he didn't know who had their trail. Some could be discounted easily due to geography, some by funding and pure apathy so it left a short and unappetising list. Adding the probability that Levi knew his attacker, or at least their allegiance given the conversation, and Erwin cut some more out.

All of this spun through his mind in a flash, his eyes snapping open abruptly. Six minutes. Levi had been clear on that whether he expected an ambush or not, forward planning as always and Erwin laughed silently. Their six minutes were nearly over and he knew exactly what to do. Using the natural skill of an elite operative, Erwin counted down the seconds as he ascended, his footfalls imperceptible and hands steady.

The wooden trapdoor was still open and Erwin kept his head low, crouched and wound tightly like a snake ready to go in for the kill, which was truly what he intended to do. If someone had hurt Levi, inflicted pain, well...the time for talking was over.

Thirteen. Twelve.

Levi spat, Erwin's ears picking up the muggy quality of blood.

Eleven. Ten.

Levi started bitching, calling out all the profanities and gripes he could muster.

Nine. Eight.

Levi stomped the wooden floor, the sound different to feet. Knees. He was kneeling.

Seven. Six.

Erwin listened for the final distraction.

Five. Four.

A disturbance, a struggle.

Three. Two.

Calm.

One.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Pain struck Levi's jaw again, both blunt and sharp at once, the taste of iron filling his mouth. It took a lot of self restraint to remain as the willing captive, his muscles screaming to be put to good use but Levi had found himself bound at the wrists and forced to his knees, a clump of black hair being yanked to bring his face upwards. He glared, grey eyes full of seething anger, voice a snarl.

"What the fuck do you expect? That I'm just going to whistle for Erwin and he'll come running?"

"Isn't that usually how you two operate? Side by side, watching out for one another? He'll come. And I'll be waiting."

Levi's head was shoved down to the wooden planks, cheek against solid flooring and he sighed. The game must be played to the end, he supposed. If his assailant hadn't been waiting with a sniper rifle leaning against the wall and a .45 aimed to his nose upon arrival, Levi would easily have taken a shot. As it transpired though, he only had time to do one thing - fight or send out a message. If he'd hit thin air, if his gun had misfired then Erwin's fate was sealed. Better to do things on his terms, Levi decided. Their terms, quiet and efficient.

The minutes marched on and an elbow cracked into Levi's chin, violence for the sake of violence, keep the prisoner beaten down and incapable of retaliation. Spitting blood, Levi peered out from behind matted strands, checking everything carefully. Hatch open, slightly shaking aim from his enemy, concentration pulled between Levi and any imminent visitor. It was a bad situation, not for Levi, but the man currently tapping one foot rapidly due to nerves.

"You always were a bit of a fucking coward."

One minute left. Rile him up.

"What? No I'm not! Look, I managed to bring you down single handedly, didn't I?"

"Whatever. Shitty excuse for a soldier. Hiding behind your friends. Sucking up to your handlers so you always got the easy jobs." Levi sniffed, taking the next blow in his stride. "Traitor is a word I rarely use but you? Yea. That's about right for you. Rat bastard."

"You're in no position to dish out insults, Levi."

Thirty seconds. Going well.

"I'm in the best position. Don't you remember the last time you fucked us over? Told some bullshit story to save your own ass?"

"It wasn't like that..."

"Oh poor Nile, got himself into a world he couldn't possibly keep up with, sold his supposed comrades out at the first chance so he could stay home and look so fucking noble?" Levi spat again, settling into a rhythm. "The guys up in control must love you. Proper little lap dog. They ask you to bend over and you grab the fucking lube yourself..."

The next punches lacked finesse, fists thrown haphazardly as Levi silently counted the seconds, bashing his knees with harsh thuds on the floor as he let go, dishing out hatred that had been festering for many years. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore, his lips thick and swollen but relentless, winding up to the finale.

"You're going to rot in fucking hell for what you've done."

Levi swept back, legs out and wheeling round to take Nile down by the ankles with a definitive power just as Erwin emerged, a bullet placed deftly in each shin. Erwin rose like a giant through the hatch, commanding and steady, no sign of any surprise as he glanced to Levi, unspoken words resulting in a brusque nod. His body towered over them both, brows knotted together and stance tense whilst Levi thanked the stars for this human. For their bond.

"Found a snake, Erwin."

"So it seems."

Levi shivered, Erwin's tone rattling through his bones and turning his stomach to liquid. It had been a while since he'd heard that deep resolve, the absolute domination sliding from Erwin's mouth like bitter yet rich chocolate. He'd missed this.

Erwin looked at him, right into his soul and then he winked.

"Fuck." Involuntarily groaning, Levi grit his teeth against the blush and jerked his head back, both of them completely ignoring Nile's screams. "Wanna untie me? I have a few scores to settle."

They weren't sadistic men, far from it, but Levi relished the wail he'd produced with his empty threat. Erwin crouched at Levi's back, kicking the gun away from beside Nile and he released the rope easily, whispers sparking in Levi's ear.

"We need answers."

"Oh we'll get them."

A distant but urgent rumble halted the interrogation prematurely, two sets of confused eyes meeting and Nile started to laugh, manic and surreal.

"You...you don't think I'm here alone, do you?"

Levi stood, rubbing his wrists together as his tongue flicked over bruised lips.

"The buzzing noise in here. What is it?"

Another agonising laugh.

"What did you do, Nile?"

Conflict graced Nile's face, his forehead wrinkling in spasms as he assessed current events. He seemed to give up and accept inevitability, slumping into the wooden panels which were surely his grave.

"It's a one-way radio." Pain flashed over his expression, any strength mustered to deliver the macabre truth, his speech muddied by fading consciousness. "Militants can be...very useful...we were listening...heard you...knew you'd survive the crash...find the town...they just heard all of this..."

"And what, Nile? What the fuck is going on?"

They instinctively backed away, nerves on high alert as the tower started to shake.

"Government order...make sure...dead..."

Nile's head rolled to one side, his lids sliding shut.

"Erwin, we need to leave. Now."

"But Nile?"

"Come on."

Levi grabbed Erwin's hand, the pair half running and half falling down the trembling stairs, boots mashing a single red flower into dirt. Wind whipped at the roads outside, their line of supplies leading back towards the stores where they'd been dropped. Erwin snagged his pack, catching the crate's cord in one arm and he made for Levi's belongings, a grip keeping him away.

"No time!"

Levi had to yell, a flashback to the flood spearing his mind with a lucid warning. Erwin looked torn, staring at the abandoned essential items once more but he agreed, the noise of aging helicopters gaining ground.

They fled, both now pulling the stash of food and water together, two figures bolting for the cover of forest boughs, blinded by dust and hair. When the first bombs dropped it sounded fake, from a movie, muted thumps dampened by a heavy atmosphere. When the shockwaves hit, it was all too real.

Hot clouds of destruction sent them to the ground, the air stolen from already stressed lungs and they covered their heads, splatters of stony rain peppering over flesh. Levi's ears rang in high pitched whines, his surroundings blurring beneath a soft filter, momentarily lost.

_I'd take the storm over this. At least that wasn't intentional._

The coherent grumble snapped Levi out of his stupor, scrambling to his feet as the tower exploded into a mass of flames. He flinched, one arm raising to shield himself from the heat and Levi counted the black machines, watching their direction change.

"Erwin! Get up!"

Disorientated but unscathed, Erwin struggled upright and stared at Levi.

"How many?"

"Three. They're circling round."

Shouting over the carnage, Levi made sure that Erwin could control his limbs as they ran and entered green foliage, quickly hidden by nature. It wouldn't stop their foes from trying though, motors whirring close by. They didn't dare to slow down, lungs burning and legs pumping faster than ever before, thick rainforest soon swallowing them whole. Progress was hindered by the sled but it had to come with them, bumping and dragging across roots.

Levi's neck tingled nervously at just how closely death followed, trees splintering left and right to the tune of overhead automatic gunfire. Pieces burst all around, stinging his skin with cruel bites and Levi changed course, away from the nearby road.

"Deeper in!"

Erwin had already veered off, the path of bullets clearly matching the line of concrete. Further, faster, easier to stay alive. An increasing metallic moan suggested a third pass as the pair huddled at the foot of an expansive trunk, wedging themselves in flat against the bark.

"Think this is far enough?"

Gasping, Levi squeezed his eyes shut and bared his teeth, dull pain throbbing throughout his entire body.

"Let's hope so."

Thunderous tremors shook the ground, Erwin moving to instinctively protect Levi with his form as a barrage of mortars fell like morbid rain, ripping through nature in a wave of chaos. Levi was shouting, holding onto Erwin, their hands clutching anything tangible whilst hell paid a visit.

And then it ceased.

Rotor whirs bled away into the sky, leaves and branches fluttering around them. Seconds passed, minutes, before Levi chanced a look.

"Holy fuck."

Running not so far from their place of shelter in two barren lines were blackened trenches of seared earth, mangled bushes and forlorn trees. The blast radius from each impact site was small but effective, sheer luck having taken danger either side of them. Levi stared down, holding Erwin at arm's length to search for any injury.

"Are you hurt? Are you hit?"

"I don't know. No?" Erwin's disbelief was plain to see and he shook his head slowly, grinning with a breathy chuckle. "Levi, are we immortal?"

"More like we're fast approaching the end of our nine lives." Taking Erwin's sweaty and dust caked cheeks, Levi felt shaking hands envelop his own, heads touching. "I'm not willing to risk another one of yours, Erwin. Not again. We survive. Ok?"

"Ok."

The magnitude of their escape sank in as Levi succumbed first, unstable knees giving way and they slumped to the ground together, close and thankful to be drawing in albeit smoky air.

"I mean it Erwin. No dying."

"I'll try my best."

Erwin placed a soft kiss on Levi's mouth, tender and warm, a squeaky protest bubbling up.

"Damn. Fucking Nile." His sore lips brought back a severe memory, regret now filling Erwin's gaze. "I know he was your friend. I'm sorry."

He didn't reply at first, nodding lightly instead as if to say 'it's not alright but thank you', a squeeze given to Levi's thigh.

"Best not to dwell. He was only doing his job I suppose."

Levi bit back the acidic retort which rolled inside of him, quashed a snappy reminder about trust and the merits of morals. Something more important was looming.

"They might do a sweep. I know I would." He looked to the highest boughs, estimating the time it would take. "I'll go up, take a look."

Erwin's gruff voice cancelled any solo plans.

"You are not going up anything without me ever again."

"That an invitation?"

It was too soon to fully process events just yet, adrenaline making them giggle like children before beginning their ascent, weary limbs offering a burst of renewed energy. The smell of fire stung their nostrils, pulled tears from already puffy eyes as the relatively unscathed tree provided plenty of solid foot holds, sufficient height reached relatively quickly. Last time they'd stared out over lush forest and a sea of green but now their vista lay ravaged, an abyss of flaming buildings and pillars of smoke. Levi's face grew warmer, the enormous fire reaching over to redden his cheeks.

"Guess that's the end of the town."

Erwin snorted in response, taking a set of binoculars from his belt.

"You could say that, yes." He searched all available terrain, Levi mirroring his actions. "Luckily they decided to wait for us to leave first."

Guilt swam into Levi's scorched throat, a dry tug of remorse leaving him more dehydrated than before. He should have stayed awake, kept watch, heard something. His abrupt tension must have been visible, or perhaps Erwin just knew him that well.

"Wouldn't have changed anything."

Levi snorted weakly, turning his attention to their future.

"We should scout away from the road first." His voice was mumbled and unclear, muggy. "I don't think they can be assed looking for us. Fucking lazy. Got paid, did the bare minimum, see you later."

They remained high in the branches for a while, the pop and crack of flames not joined by any vehicles or aircraft. Essentially, the militants had just destroyed their only landing site, a contained area that shouldn't threaten the surrounding damp nature. Once as satisfied as could be, Levi called an end to their vigil and led them down, griping about shrapnel and twigs. He landed on solid ground, moving to take the pack on his shoulders when Erwin's gentle hand halted Levi again.

"We need to sort you out first."

"Me? M'fine." Levi sounded like he had a bad cold, bunged up and sickly. "Let's get out of here."

"Levi."

"Ok ok. You can mother me. But just a bit. Make it quick."

Erwin beamed, obviously happy with Levi's instant agreement as he pointed to the roots, implying that a seat be taken. A well stocked medical kit appeared whilst Levi sat with a grunt, only mildly annoyed at the need for assistance. It gave them a chance to take stock and work through their thoughts, Erwin's quiet ministrations sweeping away blood and dirt.

"I'm glad your eyes are ok." Erwin trailed his thumb in a circle, invisibly framing Levi's socket. "I rather like your eyes."

The sting of antiseptic wipes barely registered, Levi's lips and jaw buzzing pleasantly under Erwin's touch and he blinked in query, lifting his chin when prompted.

"Why?"

A large degree of need pushed that question out, Levi's frayed nerves struggling to win the battle over his glee at surviving. Fatigue dragged his limbs down, added hours to an already worn body despite it still being early in the day. Some selfish approval would help. Erwin smiled kindly, wrinkles gathering, the last injured patches prepared.

"They cheer me up. Sparkly. Even when you're complaining, your eyes laugh."

Levi sighed, batting limply at Erwin's arm.

"Liar."

"Oh no. I'd never lie to you." A blanket of serious reverence embraced them both, protective balm applied to Levi's lips from a lingering finger. "No dying, remember?"

"No dying."

Eastwards. Making for the coast, clothes dripping with sweat, feet sore but their journey was thankfully undisturbed, no sight of an enemy. By the end of that first day, as the sun dwindled to a glow of red through thick forest, Erwin took watch. Back to usual, sleeping light and keeping vigilant amongst the chatter of wild animals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know little about bombs. My search history has probably sent up some red flags.
> 
> Thanks for reading, we're nearing the end of this fic now xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV switches half way through. Couldn't avoid it.

By day six even Erwin had begun to doubt his own sense of direction, the barely visible stars melding into one clump of light and betraying his knowledge. What if they'd been following the wrong beacon, or multiple? Moving in circles? He'd doomed them, led them to their deaths, lost and adrift in a forest so enormous that no one would ever find their corpses. As Erwin's mood blackened, he spent the hours wondering what would get them first. Starvation, lack of water, infection, snake bite. Madness. Despite his clearly fading enthusiasm, Levi remained hopeful, at least on the exterior.

Don't worry, we'll be fine, I trust you.

Erwin didn't know how much more good nature he could stand, every polite effort at rallying morale piercing into his chest. It wasn't Levi's fault, he was faring remarkably well under the disastrous conditions, but by day eleven, Erwin snapped.

During a scheduled break, they shared meagre rations under a dripping canopy of humidity, their feet tired and socks worn through. Erwin glanced to his side, observing Levi's appearance. Clothing hung a little where it used to be filled by muscle, shadows of stubble grew into denser clumps, hair always knotted back yet he knew it had grown longer than Levi liked. He could only imagine what his own body looked like, insufficient nutrition taking it's toll and Erwin sighed, swallowing the lump of dried meat with difficulty.

"Levi, we should just stop."

"What?"

"Stop kidding ourselves. We're lost. We're going to die out here. End of story."

"Fuck you, Erwin." Levi chewed on his pathetic meal, finishing it off with a glare. "You're giving up? Now?"

Erwin shrugged, too tired to fight. It was easier to simply lie down and let the elements take him, to rest.

"Yea. Yea, I guess I am."

"No. Not you, Erwin. Not now." Shaking hands were on his shoulders, pushing, yet Erwin still couldn't make eye contact with the man kneeling before him in a dirty puddle. "They tried to blow us up. Failed. Nature tried to wash us away. Failed. Our own comrade ordered us to be shot or obliterated. Failed. We. Do. Not. Die. Got it?"

Erwin hung his head, on the verge of unhinged laughter when a stinging slap left his cheek burning, shock making his head snap up as Levi hissed dangerously.

"You do not die, Erwin. I love you too damn much to let that happen."

There was no response anywhere near valid enough to Levi's outburst and Erwin stared dumbfounded as the bare truth continued.

"Do you think I'm just gonna sit here and watch you kill yourself? Fuck that. Fuck this place. We're getting out of here and we're getting out together. How were we supposed to know the road would flood? How could we possibly predict those rivers were worse than Niagara fucking Falls? You hear me, Erwin? Is this computing?"

"I hear..." Erwin froze, his ears straining to listen above the chirping hubbub and pick up the steady drone of something else. Something man-made. "I hear a radio."

The unmistakable sound of crackling seemed louder now that he'd latched onto it, a rush of energy allowing Erwin to stand.

"Do you hear that too, Levi?"

"Yea...yea I do."

Whether it was friendly or not, the radio was their new destination and the pair belted up in silence, light packs shouldered and guns checked. This was it. If the source revealed nothing but an abandoned outpost or abode, they had little in the way of progress. If it unleashed an enemy, equally as fucked. But...

Erwin's resolve coursed through his veins, fatigue being chased away and he jittered, low sugar levels making his head light and dizzy. Faltering, he was caught by Levi's strong arm and treated to another glare which meant everything.

He nodded once, sliding off into the jungle with Levi at his right hand, focussed as well as could be expected. Dark green leaves offered scant visibility, their senses trained on any little change to the surrounding area, boots soft and quiet. The buzz filled their ears, became everything, lifted their spirits and helped them along through low branches.

A wooden hut suddenly appeared in their path, weathered and tiny. Erwin gestured, sending Levi one way and himself the other, both meeting again without incident.

Further.

Bushes were navigated, squelching mud left behind and Erwin breached a perimeter of trees, gasping against his will.

"Jesus."

It was small but serviceable, waterlogged yet working. A local airstrip, complete with two ramshackle planes.

"What's the chances of them fucking working?"

"Worth a closer look."

"So you're not hell bent on dying anymore, no?"

Erwin smiled, gazing out over the brown patch of flat and straight land.

"No I'm not." His hand found Levi's, squeezing tight. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Just don't pull that shit on me again."

"Understood."

Contemplation followed, the next course of action mulled over as they disappeared once more into the undergrowth.

"We should scout for outbuildings. See if it's occupied."

"Agreed, Levi. Then one more night."

"I don't know if I can wait, Erwin."

"For safety's sake?"

Recalling their lapse in judgement and the consequences, Levi grit his teeth and groaned.

"Fine. But you eat tonight, ok? If we can't get anywhere in those rust buckets, might as well go out with a..."

"Wait."

Erwin grabbed Levi, fingers biting into skin.

"Ow!"

"Shhh!" Like the dog with a bone which Levi had spoken of before, Erwin stretched out and closed his eyes, sniffed deeply and tried not to get too excited. "Let's do our sweep. If I'm right, we could be in a better position than first imagined."

"What is it?"

"Could be our ticket to freedom."

Erwin remained tight lipped after that, down to business and he took point, the two clearing the area and checking all sheds. They found fuel, notebooks and rotas, aging paperwork now peppered with holes and mould. Levi unearthed a motorbike with no wheels, magazines from two years prior, canned pears.

"Dessert."

Grinning, Erwin slipped the food into his pack and breathed out slowly. Should his theory be proven correct, the next turn had the potential to be their last.

"Here we go."

Certain that there were no others around, Erwin grinned and nervously walked to his left behind the largest workshop, too scared to look up. His heart raced, air constricted in his throat and Erwin was sure he'd vomit, Levi's reaction thankfully settling his stomach.

"Fuck! Erwin!"

A smaller body jumped up and down beside him, hands clawing at Erwin's once green shirt and he eventually laughed, the change in climate confirming exactly what he'd supposed. Erwin saw the dream unfold, tears stinging at his eyes. His sense of direction was spot on and came with a certain unexpected bonus.

Sprawling out in an impossibly perfect line was a concrete runway, crisscrossed by vines in places but intact all the same, the horizon falling away at the end. Falling into the ocean.

Brilliant blue gleamed back at them, a fresh wind channelled through the natural avenue of trees that stretched for nearly a mile, distant waves crashing against rock.

"You did it, Erwin. You fucking did it."

"Not without you. I'd have been lying back there in mulch if it wasn't for your perseverance Levi."

"How did you know?"

"I saw an old roster for pleasure flights. Take tourists out over the sea and back." Erwin held back his sobs, managing to carry on. "The recent military activity here would've put a stop to any holiday makers." Another strangled gulp. "And I recognised the terrain from a map. Now I know exactly where we are. Fancy a stroll?"

"Of course."

Levi linked his arm through Erwin's waiting one, not wholly believing that their struggles would soon come to an end, one way or another. They walked as if on a date, Levi's bruising now faded to a pale yellow on his jaw, a badge of survival. He kept glancing up to Erwin's smiling face, the more prominent cheek bones and weary eyes.

_Once we're safe, I'm cooking him the biggest fucking fry-up. Every fucking day._

Snorting in humour, Levi let the sea air wash over his filthy skin as he mentally gave the middle finger to all of those who had wanted them dead.

_Fuck the lot of you. We'll be eating bacon and sipping cocktails soon. Bastards._

The cliff edge grew near, soothing yet tumultuous waves undulating many metres below in a wall of white noise. Levi became consumed by it, opened his heart to welcome optimism inside for once, a mass of land rising out of the water in the distance.

"That island is neutral, Levi. No ties to our government or this one. No extradition laws. No known conflicts."

"And we're gonna try and fly that heap of shit out there? Without anyone minding?"

"Yep."

"Sounds fun."

They shared an exhausted grin, staring over the crystal waters towards a speck of opportunity.

Back inland the atmosphere was noticeably heavier, muggy claustrophobia clinging to their sodden attire, however there was a lot of work to be done before attempting their escape. Erwin sourced any useful objects from the miniscule hangars, emerging covered in cobwebs and dust but still smiling as Levi used his engineering skills to appraise the aircraft, quickly opting for one vehicle over the other. Grease and gasoline permeated his whole being, lay smudged across sweaty skin and he tried not to worry about the logistics of Erwin's plan, choosing instead to have faith in the kindness of strangers. Or more accurately, their acceptance of random smelly men landing unannounced on their island.

There weren't many options remaining though so Levi worked tirelessly, focusing on one goal. Life.

Erwin estimated ten miles, a short distance for even an elderly Cessna, a craft that once was the crowning glory of the skies. Now it sat derelict, a shadow its former self but Levi felt good about the red and white 172, comfortable in its presence. He'd trained on these many years prior, learnt how to swiftly recondition engines and check for irreparable damage so to stand back and look over his efforts as the sun set was a proud moment.

Boiling inside the tiny cockpit, Levi had tinkered and tested electrical circuits, made sure the instruments and panels would cope during the small journey, climbing out after many hours as satisfied as possible. He couldn't start her up just yet due to the risk of noise travelling, their most important trial left in the hands of fate. It seemed par for the course, living on an unpredictable knife edge and Levi relished the last time that he'd have to weather this blade. For better or worse, tomorrow heralded their departure.

A palm pressed into the small of Levi's back, warm and familiar as Erwin passed a bottle over, the contents hot from months in a dingy shed. Levi made sure the seal was intact first and took long gulping swigs to satiate his thirst, dusk closing in around them.

"Think it'll fly, Levi?"

"Can only wait and see. Should do."

Their weary bodies nestled into one another, the last wisps of daylight illuminating a sedate walk to temporary accommodation and a night of shared shifts.

~~~~~~

Just as it could be their last day alive, dangerous trust put in fleeting technology, it could also turn out to be one of their finest, finally free to enjoy one another without looking over their shoulders or worrying about malnutrition, no guns or bombs or instructions. Simplicity was what they craved, peace and quiet in a place that offered a tranquil existence, indoor plumbing and refrigeration. Not much to ask, but for them it meant the world.

Understandably, nerves were running high as adrenaline tingled through their souls, an early morning welcomed in to the tune of ragged groans. Levi clung to the thin layer of cloth and threadbare blankets, giving no second thoughts to the patches of dried oil he was pressed against. Lying on one side, Erwin hugging tightly to his back, Levi let out a low moan and revelled in the sensations - hot breath on his skin, a fist moving swiftly around his dripping cock, Erwin's erection pushing deliciously between his clamped thighs. They'd started with a few lazy kisses, Levi's wake-up call igniting something within and the urge to say goodbye drove them on, using physical words.

A bright flash of pleasure took hold of Levi, his hands balled up in filthy fabric, Erwin's wet lips murmuring into his hair.

"Levi, this isn't the end...god Levi, I need you."

"You've got me Erwin, you've fucking got me, holy shit, don't stop don't stop, please never stop..."

Lost amongst the sounds of release, Levi shivered and stuttered, his hips twitching as Erwin thrust urgently, both voices merging to create one loud shaking cry. Their wave crested and tumbled down, fractured sighs joining final rolling motions and Erwin laughed between drags of air, nudging against Levi's head.

"We're going to...do this...many many times, Levi...no dying."

"Fucking right we are." Levi turned and left haphazard pecks on a strong jaw, chuckles tapering away into solemn satisfaction. "I'll try my best not to kill us, Erwin."

"I know. I know."

The embrace lasted for what felt like milliseconds, all too brief, enough hopes and fears transferred through flesh.

"Better get going, I suppose."

"Levi?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you too."

With those words ringing in his ears, Levi let bursts of joy spur him on, walking on clouds of contentment. Whilst readying their transport, he pondered all of the wheels and cogs that had been set in motion to bring them here, violence and destruction. Levi would leave that all behind with no regrets, ready to lead a normal uneventful life. They deserved this chance at happiness, surely? In a display of shifting tides, Levi left his firearm in a shallow grave beside Erwin's, the weapons having become obsolete for two ordinary civilians.

A story had been agreed upon, plain and believable to whoever waited across the water. Backpacking gone wrong. Incorrect map reading. Days in the wilderness. At first they'd ask for assistance to help calm the shock, Levi's hobby as a pilot coming in useful, beg for food and water and a bed for the night. Then they would vanish. The island was large and inhabited enough to offer anonymity, bank accounts waiting to be accessed, their whole covert military lives standing them in good stead.

If they reached the island at all.

Squeezed into the compact two-seater aircraft, Levi flicked switches and turned dials, Erwin's leg pressing heavy on his.

"Remember to look like a frightened tourist when we land, Levi."

"After this flight, I'm sure it won't need acting for Oscar nomination time." Hand on the button that would start the brief yet terrifying mission, Levi looked over and grinned past nausea. "Ready?"

Erwin placed a clammy palm on Levi's thigh and gagged once.

"Ready."

"Ok. Right. It's been a while, but...here goes fucking nothing. Don't shit yourself Erwin."

"Can't make any promises."

Cylinders whined and spluttered, an increasing roar rumbling through metal and cables. At the front, much to Levi's relief, the rotor spun fluidly and reached maximum speed for taxiing. Licking a bead of anxious sweat from his top lip, Levi eased the plane into action and brought it in a semi circle, tyres bumping over uneven earth. The shakes hurt his bones, threatened to throw his grip off point but he fought well, recalling just how much brute force was needed in these types of craft.

"I'm gonna open her up. Full throttle. Ok?"

Levi yelled, glancing to his left and seeing a pale face and two wide eyes fixed dead ahead.

"Do it."

The blades blurred, a patchy insect buzzing growing stronger and more constant and the Cessna lurched forwards, the end of the runway looming closer than imagined. Levi held the stick steady, jaw clenched, accelerating further and noting the instrument's readouts. So far so good, however the speed wasn't picking up quite as much as he'd like, resistance from encroaching vines juddering and handicapping the plane.

"Levi? Pull up."

"Not yet."

Levi could smell the ocean.

"Levi?"

"Just a...little bit...more...speed..."

Teeth chattering.

"Levi, pull up!"

"Not yet! Wait!"

Erwin's nails almost piercing his skin.

"LEVI THE CLIFF IS RIGHT THERE HOLY FUCKING SHIT I LOVE YOU!"

Bellowing a strident battle cry, Levi wrenched back as the front wheel hit the last part of solid ground, crumbling rocks scattering to the jagged coast below. For a minute, everything went silent. Time was suspended, taking the day off, a blue haze of sky filling their eyes and sick inevitability churned inside two bellies. Levi mourned, said farewell to what could have been, to what they could never have, his past catching up on him with morbid clarity.

_Oh well. At least it was on our terms._

Erwin screamed, far too ecstatic for an impending demise and Levi gasped, born again to a sparkling cobalt horizon.

"YESSSSSSS! LEVI YES!"

Slaps to his leg focussed him, their safe climb suddenly clear to see.

"Fuck. Fuck! Oh fuck, what altitude are we at?"

Levi sharpened his senses, casting a trained glare over numbers and dials before levelling out, the island hanging temptingly through the windshield.

"An altitude that will get us there, Levi!" Leaning sideways, Erwin kissed a rough stubbly cheek and beamed. "I'll radio in. Distress signal. Channel seven, right?"

"Right." He didn't want to let himself rejoice yet, so much uncertainty lying ahead, but Levi couldn't stop the bubbles of triumph which fluttered in his core. "We're gonna be ok. It's all gonna be ok."

"Mayday mayday, come in. Do you copy? Mayday!"

Static. Nothing. Then...

"We read you 172, what's your status?"

"Emergency landing requested. Repeat, emergency landing."

"All clear on runway one. Door's open, paramedics will be standing by."

"Roger that. Thank you."

Erwin cradled the receiver, growling with exhilaration as they began their descent, a palm on Levi's nape.

"Welcome home, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that, intrepid readers! Thank you all for coming with me on what should have been a one shot drabble prompt and swiftly morphed. Love to you all, see you on the next one I hope! Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Im over on tumblr: :)  
> [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zedsdead1001)


End file.
